The Past is Not Always in The Past
by Run Forest Run
Summary: Sabrina left her past behind her and didn't think it would follow her into Ferryport Landing, but what happeneds when it catches up with her there. What if magic can't save her this time? Is she ready to face old friends and rivals? Is she ready for her family to find out who she used to be and still sort of is? After book 9. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Starts two weeks after book nine, before the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm or Nike

**Sabrina's POV**

It was two weeks after Peter Pan pulled up in his boat with the lost boys, they figured out what happened and weren't very happy with Puck. They also found out the history of Ferryport Landing (and why Puck played that trick on them). They were willing to help with the rebuild of the town and are currently staying at Snow White and Charming's place (snow and Charming moved into Charming's mansion together, and Snow convinced Charming to let the lost boys and Peter stay).

Granny Reida offered for them stay at our house, and stay in Puck's room but Puck persuaded her otherwise (by throwing a tantrum) and besides Peter said he did not want to stay in the same household as a "jealous idiot". Puck almost killed him after that.

Uncle Jake ended up traveling the world without Puck because he said that he "Couldn't have Pan replace him as Ferryport Landing's trickster." My Mom also persuaded my Dad to stay in Ferryport Landing a little longer with two conditions, I have more fun like I used to (before they got kidnapped) and that Daphne and I need to be homeschooled starting tomorrow.

I was thinking about all this as I got out of bed to change, I put on orange and light blue Nike sport shorts and a navy blue jersey that said MPE (Manhattan's Public Elementary school) softball (I played when I went there). I forgot about the jersey in my suitcase I brought when Granny first adopted me, and just remembered it because it's the hottest day of the year so far. Thank goodness my Dad and Uncle Jake installed the air conditioner in the dinning room before he left. I have to say it felt weird wearing this, this is the most skin I've shown here, we have never gone swimming, always busy with school, monsters, everafters, and mysteries.

I go down stairs and everyone (except Daphne, she was still sleeping in our bed) stares at me like I have a third eye. "What?" I question.

My mom's gives me a soft smile and says "I didn't know you still had that, you should wear it more often."

"Thanks,"I reply

"You played softball?" Puck asks as Daphne comes down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh ya, she was the best, she was the captain." Daphne says. I look down awkwardly.

"I bet she still is." Comments my Dad. I didn't realize I was blushing till now and now I was blushing even more.

"I doubt it I haven't thrown or hit a ball in four years." I counter.

"No, you're forgetting the bouncy ball in the orphanage basement and the grappling Hoo-"I give Daphne a look so harsh she stops talking I never give Daphne looks like that so everyone looked shocked and Daphne just looked at the ground.

I pulled her into the other room "I'm sorry Daph, it's just, you know that brings back bad memories." You see in the orphanage if you misbehaved or got sent back from a foster home you had to spend a few nights in the dark, dingy, dreary, and moldy orphanage basement. There was a bouncy ball in the basement (that Ms. Smirt didn't know about) that I threw and caught against the wall when Daphne and I were sent there. One time she sent Daph and I down there for a week with no food by the time we got out we were dying of hunger and had to crawl to move (we had water).

The grappling hook was used at a foster home when we were locked in a room in an apartment building on the third floor the room we were in had a deck and the deck didn't reach the fire escape and we had no water or food in the room and we'd been there two days so we had to escape. The apartment above us had a deck too.

There was a grappling hook in the room so I took it and threw it up to the deck above us, it caught I climbed down the rope. It was windy day so the rope swung out and I almost let go of the and fell to my death but before I did I rapped my foot into the rope so I didn't fall and I climbed down, went down the fire escape, and unlocked the door for Daphne. We escaped fine but ever since then I was afraid of heights, ever since I almost died with no one there to catch me if I fell.

But I didn't need to explain this to Daphne she already knew, she was there. Daphne nodded and said "I'm sorry, I know it does I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"It's okay now come on you need to have your daily fifty pancakes." I respond with a smile, shaking me previous thoughts out of my head. We walk to the dining with smiles on our faces.

**Veronica's POV**

Orphanage basement? Grappling hook? What happened when they were at the orphanage? I mean, Henry and I met their caseworker when she tried to take them back to the orphanage, and she was horrible, mean, nasty, you would think she had no heart! I need to find out what happened in that time period after we got kidnapped but before Reida adopted them. Especially taking in to account how much Sabrina changed since then.

I voiced my thoughts to Henry "Henry, orphanage basement? Grappling hook? We really need to know what happened while they were at the orphanage."

"Yes, yes we do, do you guys know anything about it?" Henry asked referring to Reida, Mr. Canis, Red, Pinocchio, and Puck.

"No, but Daphne told a few things to Jacob. I don't know what she told him but he told me that Daphne only told him because he needed to know for some reason and that Sabrina would kill her if she told him anything else." Reida replied. This really surprised me and I'm pretty sure everyone else to because Sabrina was always so caring towards Daphne, except that look she gave Daph a minute ago, that was a surprise too. I guess the orphanage is a sensitive subject.

"I'll talk to her and if she doesn't say what happened I think I need to read her old diary" I say

"Wait, what! Sabrina has a diary and I didn't know about it!" Puck exclaims, I have to say I was surprised to see everyone had a shocked expression on except Henry, even Canis.

"Well no not any more but she had one of coarse, I mean she is a girl, and I'm sure she wrote about the orphanage in it." I responded.

"Well yes she is a girl but a tuff boyish one." Pinocchio said, Puck and Red nodded

"Yes, now she is, but before we got kidnapped she had a personality just like Daphne's" Henry said, and for the forth time this morning everyone looked shocked, but now more than ever.

"Really, I mean I always thought she might've been different before you two got kidnapped but I always thought she got her temper from you Henry." Reida said.

"Nope she got here temper from all the trauma she went through" I say looking down. Just the 'Brina and Daphne walk into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm**

_Recap:_

_"Yes, now she is, but before we got kidnapped she had a personality just like Daphne's" Henry said, and for the forth time this morning everyone looked shocked, but now more than ever._

_"Really, I mean I always thought she might've been different before you two got kidnapped but I always thought she got her temper from you Henry." Reida said._

_"Nope she got here temper from all the trauma she went through" I say looking down. Just the 'Brina and Daphne walk into the room._

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 2**

**Sabrina's POV**

During the rest of breakfast no one mentioned what happened earlier but everybody did find out what his or her jobs were for the day. Everyone had to help out with the rebuild of the town, or just do something productive, so there many jobs that everyone could do.

Mom's was to contact everafters in New York City (since she worked with them) and trying to convince them to convince humans or everafters to move to Ferryport Landing since everyone left. So far Charming and Snow (and are now co-mayors) stayed also Jed Boarman and Alvin Swineheart (being police like before and Architects). In addition Ernest Hamstead is on his way here with his wife Bess. **(A/N: I actually did not make up the first names). **He and Bess got married six months after they met, head over heels in love and thinking that they might also be a target of the Scarlet Hand, so they wanted to be with the love of their life if there was a mishap with the Scarlet Hand.

My job for the day was to work on my magic addiction, and Granny is going to help me with that, she helped Uncle Jake with his when he was younger. My dad said I need to try and concur my addiction because if I get magic in my body again like I did with the mirror shard, he doesn't want me to... well you know (the words die or death or blood or pain brings back bad memories from the war, so I try not to think or talk about those things).

But the thing with my dad is that he doesn't know how painful it is being around magic, the wanting, needing, aches and pains, the hole in your stomach that can never be filled, and knowing if you can't control it you can hurt the ones you love.

Puck's job was to be a little messenger and tell everyone the progress of the rebuild the town because none of us have cell phones._ Yeah, we should really get some _I think.

My dad and Pinocchio's job was to repair our house; he and granny want to repair I without magic. The spells on the house made sure there was no physical damages but the house did get dirty, and our yard is a mess not to mention the landscaping because of the Scarlet Hand rampages, or whatever you would call standing in our yard until we come out so they "finally could rid the world of" us.

Daphne's job was to strengthen the barrier spell on all the evil everafters and Morgan and Mordred-It pains me to think about them, but we have checked on them, without going in of course, and they are doing okay, haven't died, they are both very powerful and have fought off the everafters that hate them in there. But not all do, a lot of the everafters still blame us.-, with Bunny and Baba Yaga. Then after that Daphne, Bunny, and Baba Yaga are going to help Boarman and Swineheart with the rebuild of all buildings and houses. Bunny and Snow have repaired their relationship and spend a lot of time with each other.

Mr. Canis's job is to meditate with Red and help her control the wolf (she kept it in her saying she will be able to control it and protect the family at the same time).

Right now I am in my tree house a seven miles away from the house in the forest, made by Swineheart, Boarman, my Mom, my Dad, Granny Reida, , Red, and Daphne but after they made it I sprayed them with forgetful dust (they actually gave me the idea, they said I need a space of my own and can't have one if they all know about it) to make them forget about where it is, and that I have it. It was a sort of "thanks for saving the world present", Daphne got to have a unicorn.

There is a portal from my room to the tree house to get there easily, Bunny made that part. The tree house is actually huge, it has an elliptical room, training room (you know, swords, daggers, and to hand combat, and there is a boxing ring in there), dance studio, gymnastic gym, bedroom, HUGE bathroom, kitchen, trampoline room, and what I like to call the pillow room, it is a room filled with pillows, blankets, and mattresses. My Mom came up with most of the ideas for the rooms.

I cross through the portal and go find granny in the mirror with no guardian, and you can still ask it rhyming questions (bunny fixed that). I find Granny in the wand room standing looking around the room at different wands.

I can defiantly already feel the magic clawing at my stomach begging me to take it… and use it… and keep Daph and myself safe with it… Daph… Daph… "Sabrina… Sabrina…" my grandmother snaps me out of my daze, and I realize I am now in the hall of the hall of wonders, Granny must had dragged me out here to get me away from the magic. But I am in the magic mirror so the emptiness of my stomach and aching is still there.

"Sabrina, honey, you really need to concentrate when your around magic, you know this, we have gone over it thousands of times. So come on lets get to work. And Sabrina?"

"Yes?"I respond

"Concentrate!" Granny says as she stands up.

"Okay, Okay, I will." I reply.

No one except Uncle Jake understands how hard living with a magic addiction is, when he found out Granny Reida was going to help me with my magic addiction he told her just to have me sit in the hall of wonders for five minutes, and not even in a room, that's how hard it is, I had to start out doing that, and it was difficult. But now I am pretty good at keeping it under control, I can hold a wand with out going into a daze.

I turn my attention back to Granny Reida when I realize she is waiting for me to catch up with her, so I stand up and run to her. She leads me into the wand room, and this time I concentrate on what usually keeps me from going crazy with magic. My family. I focus on My Dad, then my mom, then Daphne, then Red, then Granny Reida, then Mr. Canis, then Pinocchio (he has wormed his way in to my heart in a short two weeks, because I honestly think he has grown up and is not evil any more. Loss can do that to you, I should know.), and finally, Puck.

Granny is waiting patiently for me when I open my eyes, waiting for me to tell her I am okay."I'm good," I say gruffly, because I am still trying to concentrate.

"Alright Sabrina, now this is going to be harder than usual for you, so tell me if it's to hard for you." Granny tells me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breathe, _wait I hear something _I say to myself, my eyes pop open. I do the shush signal to Granny to tell to stay quiet, and she gives me a look as if to say _what is it? _I quickly shake my head and swiftly take my dagger out of my boot, which I still carry around with me, and hang to the left side of the door, then when I hear whomever it is right outside, I kick the door open. No one is supposed to disrupt me and Granny when we are working on my addiction, it can disrupt me and cause me to not concentrate, and you not want to know what happens when I don't concentrate, so everybody in the family, even Puck doesn't bother us when I am practicing, so that's why I did what I did next… I tackle whoever it is and hold the dagger to their throat, then I finally get a good look at the person, it's Uncle Jake.

I immediately move the dagger away from his neck and stand up, once I'm up I offer a hand to him, as he take's it he says "Gee 'Brina I think you got even stronger, if that's even possible." He mutters the second part. It's true I have, I work out every day in the tree house.

Once he is finally up I hug him and whisper "I missed you Uncle J, no one understands how hard it is having an addiction, especially in a house filled with magic."

"I know 'Brina, I know."he relates. Once we break apart he looks at the ground, he feels bad for sort of "giving" me the addiction, but it honestly isn't his fault, it's mine for being weak.

I just realize that Puck is about fifty feet away laughing his heart out. Once he stops Puck says to Uncle Jake "Told you you should of waited until they were finished." Then starts laughing again.

I start chuckling "Actually Uncle Jake I think it's you that got weaker." I tease him.

He scoffs, "Yeah right" then flexes his muscles, and I laugh some more.

Then Granny speaks up "Jacob how long are you staying?" Granny says smiling.

"About a Month, I came back to help 'Brina with her addiction," I smile big at that "No offence mom but it's easier to learn how to deal with an addiction with a teacher with an addiction."

_The truth has been told! _I say to myself. "Well Jacob, Red has her own room now that she is the wolf, Sabrina and Daphne have their room, Mr. Clay has his, Pinocchio is in the attic, Puck in his room, Henry, Veronica, and Basil took your room, I in mine, so," Granny ticks her fingers as she goes, "you can either sleep on the couch of in the mirror's room. Which on will it be?"

"I guess I'll sleep in the mirror's room." Uncle Jake says, but it sounds different.

That's because I am slipping into what I like to call "T.U.S.O.H." The Unconscious State Of Hurt, so I start sprinting, yelling "Sorry got to go we'll finish this later!" hoping I get to my room before I faint or break down in sobs in front of them. I finally get to my room and fling the door shut, I don't know if it sounds like a slam, or if it was quiet as a mouse because I can't hear anything right now. I run to the portal and step inside the pillow room (that's where it open up's to in the tree house) and faint right then and there on the soft pillows.

**I'll try to update once a week :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ! IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: (I know it's annoying to read, I usually skip these myself, I won't usually do these.) I know in the book that Sabrina Cried in front of people at Briers funeral but I'm changing it so no one has ever seen Sabrina Cry. This chapter is the first chapter to really focus on Sabrina's past, and sorry if the beginning is long and boring. Also thank you for the follows and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm or the song and band "This is Love" by The Script**

_Recap:_

_"I guess I'll sleep in the mirror's room." Uncle Jake says, but it sounds different. _

_That's because I am slipping into what I like to call "T.U.S.O.H." The Unconscious State Of Hurt, so I start sprinting, yelling "Sorry got to go we'll finish this later!" hoping I get to my room before I faint or break down in sobs in front of them. I finally get to my room and fling the door shut, I don't know if it sounds like a slam, or if it was quiet as a mouse because I can't hear anything right now. I run to the portal and step inside the pillow room (that's where it open up's to in the tree house) and faint right then and there on the soft pillows._

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 3**

**Sabrina's POV**

When I woke up I felt tears sliding down my face and I fell apart, I haven't done this for two weeks, and before that the last time I did it was in the orphanage. I am doing this more often, and it's not good, I am supposed to be the strong one, for Daphne, the rest of the family, and all those everafters during the war, them especially because I was supposed to save them at the time.

Now whenever all the everafters that fought in the war with us see Daph and me they salute us, at first it was a joke everyone was doing, but then it became the actual sign of respect, they were finally treating me as an adult. The only everafters that don't salute me are Bunny, Baba Yaga, Snow, and Charming. Boarman and Swineheart still do it.

I hear a sound but I am still crying, am still in "T.U.S.O.H.", and I'm pretty sure I have been screaming for the past hour. "T.U.S.O.H." is basically a flashback or nightmare of a painful time, usually of the war… but not always. I fell asleep again and am now I am having a nightmare about the Scarlet Hand getting out of the barrier and killing all my friends and family one by one making me watch.

_The Beast holds Daphne in his hands dragging her along to where he killed the rest of my friends and family._

_ He chuckles "See Sabrina you never even had a chance to save them, we will always win and now I am about to kill your last reason to live."_

_ He raises his sword and ready's it to plunge it in to her neck and makes sure I have a great view, I am crying the hardest I have ever cried. _

_"Any last words?" he asks her. _

_"Yes" she answers, not taking her eyes off of me "Sabrina, even with out us you can still save the world, you can still make a difference, you can let our memory live on, and the Grimms. Promise me you'll try to make a difference." She says _

_"Daphne, I c-" I start._

_She cuts me off "Promise." _

_I swallow, "I promise," I whisper._

_ The Beast and the rest of the Scarlet Hand laugh "Well Daphne I am sorry to break your dreams but- actually I'm not but anyway, I am going to kill your sister right after you, so your out of luck she can't do anything." The Beast bellows._

_Daphne and I already know this so we don't say anything._

_ "Well let's get on with this," the Beast says as he lifts his sword, I squeeze my eyes shut, and the Beast-_

My nightmare suddenly ended, but my eyes are still shut, I feel small arms around me, the person is softly humming the song Daphne and use to calm each other down, so the person is most likely Daphne. She is humming "This is Love" by a band I like called "The Script".

I am still whimpering when I open my eyes "Shh shh." Daphne comforts. I wipe the tears out of my eyes, sit up on the pillows, clear my throat, and take a deep breath. My cheeks are burning and I am looking down ashamed, I am thirteen, Daphne is eight, I shouldn't let her see me like this I am supposed to be the responsible older sister, I grew up for her, she shouldn't have to do this for me. Daphne untangles her self from me and we sit in silence.

Finally Daphne breaks the silence, "I thought you stopped doing that when we moved to granny's." It was a statement but sounded more like a question

"I did, but then they started again two weeks ago." My cheeks burn again.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's okay to cry." She says

"I know, it's just… " I sigh "I am supposed to be tougher than this, I hold myself to higher expectations than this. I let myself down."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm not going to tell anyone." Daphne says, trying to make me feel better.

"Yes please, could you not tell anyone, you are the only person that has seen me cry since Mom and Dad disappeared and you've only seen me cry three times, I'm pretty sure they don't think I'm capable of crying" I respond

"Sure, and yeah I don't think they know you can cry either, you've been so strong through this." she says, "Well this is a pretty nice place, how'd you get it?" Daphne asks.

"Oh yeah, how did you find the tree house?" I ask, she should not know where this is, I sprayed her with forgetful dust, she should have forgotten.

"Well we share a room, and I am a detective, so I eventually found out where you disappeared to all the time." She answers.

"Oh… I got it from you guys for a present, like you got Sparkle-Shine," Sparkle-Shine is Daphne's pet unicorn, it's kept in Puck's room.

"How come I don't remember giving it to you?" she asks.

"Forgetful dust," I answer, she nods her head in understanding.

"You need a space of you own." She says.

I smile at her she is growing up so fast; no matter how much I try to change that. "So are you going to dust me again?" she inquired

"I'll think about not dusting you, okay?"

"Kay" she answers. A week ago she started using that short texting language even though she doesn't have a phone, it's really starting to get on my nerves. But I don't say anything because I love her. And I do not want to make her angry. A mad Daphne is not a fun Daphne.

"Can you at least show me around your suptastic (super and fantastic), gravy tree house?" she squeals as she looks around the room.

"Alright, this is the Pillow room." I gesture around to room as I say it. She dives on one of the mattresses and sings "I looooove it!"

I lead her to the Kitchen, the fridge is magically stocked so it never runs out of food, and you can change what food you want in it, also it doesn't affect my addiction. Daphne made a squeaking sound and ran over to the fridge but pouted when she opened it and didn't see any junk food or "exotic" Granny food. Daphne still grabs a banana and starts to eat it though it's neither unhealthy nor "exotic".

I am trying to stay in shape by eating no junk food and training everyday, incase the Scarlet Hand does get out.

Next I take her to the elliptical room, she sticks her head in and says, "cool," I can tell it's not her favorite room because she didn't use one of her Daphne-ish words.

I point out the bathroom, I wasn't going to bring her in here but apparently she wants to go in, because she runs in. It's a really nice large bathroom actually; the main colors are turquoise, white, and silver it has a big marble vanity, a nice turquoise toilet, the bottom half of the wall is white, the top half is mirrors (you would think that it's awkward to have that in a bathroom, but it's not), a big shower with strong jets in the shower walls and powerful shampoos for Puck's pranks.

I look over a Daph and see she is wearing her detective face, and looking around the room.

"What is it Daph?"

She pears around the toilet and says "Aha."

"What is it?" I repeat.

"It's a hand scanner." She says

I look at her with a confused expression, _what does she mean?! We are in a bathroom there are no hand scanners! _I think to myself. Then a memory hits me.

***!*!*!*!*FLASHBACK*!*!*!*!***

_Right after the tree house got reviled to me Granny Reida came up to me, "Sabrina," she started "if you end up telling us where this tree house is you still deserve a place of you own, so you'll need you detective skills in this tree house," and the winks at me. She left me there confused until Daphne came running up to me, then dragged me into the trampoline room raving about how much fun it is._

I thought I figured out what she meant, there is a button on the training room floor that if you step on it the boxing ring comes up from the ground, but now I realize, I was wrong.

"'Brina it won't work when I put my hand in you should put in yours." Daphne says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Okay," I say as I stick my hand into the hand shaped mold.

The machine beeps and I take my hand out, and on the wall next to the toilet a plain white door appears. I go and open it; I'm positive this was the thing Granny was talking about. When I do it leads me to a bedroom, the bedroom has two doors that lead too… I don't know. The Bed is king size, and next to the bed is a door and on the top half is a window that I see leads to a backyard with a swing set, large pool with a diving board and small water slide, and a beautiful enormous forest is behind that. The wall across from the bed is all glass and has sliding that is also glass. The glass sliding doors lead to a deck with a hot tube. Daphne stepped out on the deck and I followed.

"Wow," Daph said, and boy, was she right.

There were stairs down to a beach, a really beautiful beach, it has a fire pit (not lit) and it was especially gorgeous because the sun is setting right now, I didn't realize how late it was, I look back at the clock by the bed side table, it's 6:03 P.M. we better be getting back to the house, but I want to check out where those other doors lead to.

Daph and me go back inside. I just realize there is a doggy door on the door that leads to the backyard, and in the corner of the room is two bowls and a ripped open dog food bag, taped to the dog food bag there is a slobbery, slightly ripped, note. Just as I take the note off the bag, a mastiff puppy barrels into the room from the backyard. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. I sit next to Daphne on the bed and the puppy hopped up on my lap I start petting…I check, him.

The note reads:

_Dear Sabrina, as you've probably seen I have given you a mastiff puppy, you are free to name him yourself. I also already gave you some dog food and two bowls; you can fill up the water bowl in the bathroom. Another thing, I know clothes aren't your thing but at least try some of them. - Granny Reida_

Hmm… clothes… bathroom… I better check those doors. The first doors one I open leads me to a bathroom, much like the one in the tree house at the tree house but the main color is light purple instead of turquoise. The next door leads to a huge walk in closet, not really my thing but it has a lot of bathing suits and a bunch of workout clothes.

Daphne walks in and squeaks then says "Ohhhhhhh! You need to try on this, and this, and this, and this… and this, and this, and this!" picking up a bunch of clothing as she goes.

"Nooooooo way! Anyway we got to get going it's…" I check the clock again "Holy crap! It's 6:29, run, run, run!" Daphne and I start sprinting out of the room because in our house dinner starts strictly at 6:30 and if your late everyone waits for you and you get extra hard training (only exception to miss dinner is if your really sick or really hurt), not that it will be that hard for me, but still I don't want to know what else they will do to me.

Then I remember the puppy and say "Bye pup see you later, I will come back to send time with you, feed you, and name you. Bye!," with that I closed the secret door and it disappeared.

I yell to Daph as I am sprinting "we will finish to tour tomorrow! Okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever! Lets just get to dinner!" she calls back.

We make it into kitchen just as the clock turns to 6:30, Daphne sighs and smiles and I quietly whisper "yes!".

Daph sits down as do I, and she takes a fourth of the meal and Puck already took his fourth so leaves the 8 others, including me, with the two other fourths. I take at little as possible but enough for it to look like I have a healthy amount. We are eating Granny Reida's famous spaghetti and (black) meatballs (if you can call it that). I am a pro now at making it look like I eat Granny's dinners, I act like I am nibbling but I'm not actually eating, then by the end of dinner I've moved around my food in a way that they can't tell I didn't eat any then I go in to the tree house and eat a big, normal, healthy meal.

During dinner we do our regular chat of what's going on around town and talk about Uncle Jake's adventures, apparently now I'm not the only Giant slayer in the family.

By the time I get back up in my room it's around 7:15, I walk through the portal. Everyone else is in the living room, so I will be joining them after I do this, what I'm doing is what I promised the pup I'd do… and something else.

I walk in the bathroom and put my hand in the hand scanner, the door opens, and I step through it. Immediately the pup, man I really got to name him, attacks me. I lift him off the floor and place him on the bed then walk over to his bowls and fill the one that says "food" with food, then I run to the bathroom with the bowl that says "water" with water and bring it back into the bedroom. Then I sit on the bed and the puppy climbs on my chest.

_Hmm…what will I name him?_ I think. "Taylor?" I ask him, it looks like he shakes his head. Hmm… "Cam?" he does it again. "Jim?" he jumps off the bed and for a moment I think he likes it but then he starts dragging his butt across the floor, I laugh, "Okay, okay, not Jim." He gets up and starts to wag his tail, I laugh again. Then it hits me, my favorite rapper's name. Cudi. "Cudi?" I ask him, he climbs up on to my lap and starts licking my face, "Alright, Cudi it is then."

I say bye to Cudi and close the secret door then head off toward the training room. _I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do this. _I keep telling myself.

I walk in the training room, step on the button to make the boxing ring pop up, and then I tape my fingers, like I've done hundreds of times then climb up into the ring. I stand in front of the punching bag and take twenty deeps breath like I always do and…attack, I punch and kick the life out of punching bag, while memories of hurtful times before Granny adopted me and after my parents got kidnapped.

***!*!*!*!*NOT FLASHBACK, IT IS A MEMORY*!*!*!*!***

Here was one of the memory's it was actually one of the not bad ones, I call this time the third year, because after my parents got kidnapped Daphne and I were in the orphanage for a year, in and out of foster homes also, then the next year Daph and I weren't in the orphanage anymore, we ran away from this especially brutal foster home and lived in this abandoned apartment building in this pretty bad neighborhood. Luckily no one but small kids could get inside because the whole building was blocked up with boards, all windows and doors, except one window that was blocked by trashcans I moved them and climbed in. It was actually pretty nice place with furniture in it and everything but I quickly learned why, there was tape on the floor in a human body shape in the living room of the apartment we were going to be staying in, because the window leaded to this apartment, with a blood stain on the rug and signs all around the house saying how this was the towns property and if we were found there that we would be arrested and the last thing the signs said was that this was a crime seen and that there was an unsolved murder in that building.

I took down all the signs and picked up the tape before Daphne could see and I told her the bloodstain was a wine stain from the people that lived here before.

Every single night for the next year living in that house I had a hard time falling asleep. But we needed a place to live, and it wasn't that bad, it could have been worse. After a week Daph and I were starving and I found myself, like a cliché movie, on the ground in the pouring rain. But eventually a man found me and brought me into his Boxing shop and feed me and over the coarse of dinner I found out his name was Jacob Schmitt he was only 25 and had Ms. Smirt as a foster caseworker also, so he knew what it was like in the system, of course he asked why I was starving in the rain and, with my trust issues, I told him I had a very poor but nice foster family that could not afford to pay for me and Daphne's food, I told him about her. I also told him I had Ms. Smirt too (we made fun of her for a while) and that I wished to learn how to fight and protect myself. He, being the nice person he is agreed to feed Daphne and I and give me free boxing lessons. Then when I was about to leave and give some of the dinner I ate to Daphne, Jacob's brother came down to the shop (they lived on top of it), his name was John and he was my age (11) and when I left I called to Jacob "Bye Schmitty!" and ever since I've called him Schmitty.

I had boxing and self-defense with Schmitty everyday and some times I fought John, apparently I was a natural, after my third week of practicing I beat John, and after my seventh week I beat Schmitty. John and I eventually got very close over time and he became like a best friend. After two and a half months of training Schmitty said I could probably take on five grown men, and he wasn't joking.

It had been three months since I met Schmitty when I found the ring. An illegal fighting ring that is, a place where people like me could make some quick cash. When I first got there it was all boys and four girls. One girl was obviously excluded, That excluded girl was the first one to say something to me, she said "Hey, I'm Rachel, or Run Away, what ever you prefer, and if you want to make it in this place then you better know how to fight, or know someone that does." And instantly I knew I liked her.

That is when that memory ended and another one began. After an hour I knocked the punching bag off the chain it was attached to. That is when I stopped. I went in to the bathroom and untapped my hands, even with the tape my knuckles got really bloody, but I've had worse, much worse.

I jump in the shower and take one that last about 5 minutes then jump out and then open the secret door with the hand scanner then go inside and through on an outfit, just a plain green T-shirt and some sport shorts then say bye to Cudi and shut the secret door leave the tree house, and go downstairs, completely forgetting about my knuckles.

When I get down stairs I hear some voices I don't recognize, I walk into the living room and see two faces, one that I hoped I would see again, and the other I hoped I also see again but only so I would be able to get revenge. "Ray?" I ask

"Hey twenty" she responds

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please REVIEW! I like constructive criticism!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm**

_Recap:_

_When I get down stairs I hear some voices I don't recognize, I walk into the living room and see two faces, one that I hoped I would see again, and the other I hoped I also see again but only so I would be able to get revenge. "Ray?" I ask "Hey 20" she responds._

** (A/N: I apologize in my last chapter I said it was chapter 2 when it was indeed, chapter 3.) **

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 4**

**Daphne's POV**

Sabrina has been upstairs since dinner (probably in her gravy tree house) when the doorbell rang, and before I could get up granny was already at the door (she is actually very fast). I got up to see whom it was anyway, it was starting to get late, so I ran through some of the possibilities, Snow? Maybe. Charming? Not likely. I don't get to continue because I get the door.

I freeze when I see whom it is. Ray, and some other girl I don't know.

Granny is saying to Ray and the unknown girl, "Why hello, and who might you be?"

"Hey," Ray responds, she has always been this straight forward, "We are old friends of Sabrina Grimm, does she live here?"

"Oh yes, she is my Granddaughter. Come in, come in," Granny Reida invites.

That's when I snap out of my trance. The first thing I do is give a huge hug (tackle) to Ray, we both fall to the ground.

Ray laughs and says, "Daredevil, how are you doing?" using my old nickname she gave me two years ago; she gave it to me because she said I was the exact opposite.

"I'm gravy! How about you?" I answer

"I'm guessing gravy is one of your new words?" I nod my head to Ray in response. "Well, I'm doing better than before, winning more, but I could still be doing better." As she replies she glances over at the bruise on her arm.

When Ray said, "winning more," she was making a reference to an illegal fighting ring in NY, one that Sabrina used to fight at.

I pull Ray inside, and into the living room, where everyone stares at her.

"Wow, you have a big family. Whoa, wait a second, is that your parents?" Ray inquires

"Yup! This," I say gesturing to my parents "is why I'm doing so gravy!"

Ray smiles down at me, "Okay, now I have to brag in Twenty's face about this! I told her they didn't abandon you guys! Everyone loves you both! Well at first impression maybe only you."

I laughed at that because it's so true, 'Brina's really bad at first impressions, but I am very depressed to find out that Sabrina thought that our parents abandoned us, she must have felt so alone.

It's weird for me to hear Sabrina be called Twenty again; no one has called her that in a year and a half. See everyone in at the fighting ring called her Twenty because, well first of all only two people there knew her real name, (if they knew they would have called the orphanage) Ray being one of them, and on Sabrina's first day there she fought against twenty boys, some up to five years older, and won all matches. Ray also said she calls Sabrina twenty because "She acts like a twenty-year-old."

Ray's actual name is Rachel Murphy; Ray is Sabrina and mine's nickname for her because she ran away from her parents and came to her Aunt's and Uncle's in the other side of NY when she was 8, and so some people call her Runaway, and Runaway and Rachel both shortened is Ray.

"Well, I think introduction's are in order," Granny says, "I'm Reida Grimm but you can call me Granny Reida."

I jump in on the introductions, "That's Puck, he's adopted, my Uncle Jake, Red my BFF, also adopted, Ppppp-" I finally come up with a name for Pinocchio "Patrick, adopted, Mr. Clay, my Mom, my Dad, and finally Elvis!" I point at each person and run over to Elvis and give him a big hug.

Everyone says hello except Puck who burps. Ray just smiles while the other girl makes a disgusted face.

"Well, I'm Rachel or Ray, and this," Ray says pointing to the unknown girl "is Christine." And Christine waves.

_Wait a second, I've heard that name before, _I think, _is this the Chris that Sabrina and Ray used to talk about, the one that's awful and mean and Snotty? If it is why is she here with Ray, Ray hated Chris, so it can't be, can it?_

"So how did you guys get here and where are you going to stay?" I ask.

"We-" but before Ray could reply Sabrina come into the room with wet hair and bloody knuckles, (_oh no, she better not be starting again, we don't need anything, why is she doing this? _I think) and says "Ray?" "Hey Twenty," she responses

**Sabrina's POV**

I like to make people think I have no fears, but what a big lie that is, I have so many fears, like my family will disappear or abandon me, or that they will all die or get badly hurt because of me, that they will suddenly not love me anymore, and my biggest fear is that someone else will stab me in the back again, I don't think I can handle if someone does that to me again.

But as I see Ray and Chris standing in my living room, whole new world of fears open up. One of the greatest, my family finding out who I actually am, and hating me.

You see this whole time the whole year and a half I've lived here, I have been wearing a mask, the mask didn't stop me from letting people in, it just didn't let people see who I really am. Don't get me wrong, I am still actually brave, and don't like letting people in, I still have trust issues, am tomboyish, and Puck annoys me like no other. But he does not nearly annoy me as much as I lead on, and I'm actually pretty girly, I love shoes, like to do dance, like to sing, and am great at gymnastics.

And Ray, standing there knowing me inside and out like a best friend should, and knowing all my secrets and insecurities, scares me like no other, she could tell my family everything I've hid from them, everything I don't want them to know. Even without knowing she is.

Daphne knows a lot about me too, but I know she won't say anything, because she knows I don't want them to know and understands why- because me and my past could hurt them.

***!*!*!*!*!BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM!*!*!*!*!***

My jaw is clenched and my hands are in fists when I see Chris. I don't know why she is here and don't care I just want her gone. Because I clenched my fists it caused them to gush blood. I didn't notice until my Mom gasped.

" 'Brina, honey, what did you do to your hands?!" My Mom asks concerned

Ray and me just ignore my Mom "Your still at it?" Ray questions, "No, today was actually my first time in a year and a half." I respond "Oh, well we have a lot to catch up on but it's kind of late so, we better be going, we'll catch up tomorrow, how does that sound?" Ray asks "Great. See you tomorrow." I smile at Ray and glare at Chris.

"Bye, see ya Daredevil, Twenty." Ray says while stepping out the door, Chris just nods. Once again I wonder why she is here.

All eyes turn to me once they leave, "What happened to you hands honey?" my mother repeats. I start freaking out, I have no excuse, and I guess I'm just going to have to tell them the truth.

"I was practicing my boxing, I used to box you know," I whisper, I didn't mean for it to be a whisper it just came out that way.

"You used… to box? I mean I remember you doing many activities when you were little, but not… boxing." My Dad said the word boxing as if it was foreign.

"That makes sense since I didn't start boxing until after you were kidnapped." I explain

"Is that when you met those girls?" Granny asks

"Yep." I don't want to give any more details than I had to.

"How come we never knew this about you?" Uncle Jake inquires

"I just never felt it was important to share." I reply.

"Wasn't the self-defense classes with Snow easy for you then?" Uncle Jake questions

"Well, not necessarily, see in boxing, I am good at being fast and offensive, I have never been good at defense, so it did challenge me." I said, and it was true, I have never been great at defense.

"Alright, well I'm going to get to bed." I say trying to get away from all the prying eyes of my family members. "Daph you want to come too?" I ask

"Uh, sure," she says. I'm glad I got her away from the living room so she can't give any info away by mistake.

Daphne and I march upstairs and into our room, we both change into our PJ's, mine are just some loose T-shirt and shorts and Daphne's are these monkey-patterned pajamas.

"So Daphne do you want to sleep in the secret room, it has a bigger bed if it would make you more comfortable?" I suggest.

"Yeah! That sounds punk rock!" she answers. Daphne follows me through the portal and into the bathroom, then I stick my hand in the hand scanner, and the door opens. We both step through and I close the door even though no one would be coming through.

We both climb in to the big bed and the Cudi hopes in between us. "Did you name him yet?" Daphne asks

"Yes, his name is Cudi." I respond

"Oh, cool, I like it," she says "Cudi," she says trying it out "Cudi, come here, come here boy!" Daph says in a high squeaky voice as he bounds over to her. They cuddle for a few minutes then he nestles beside me and then Daph yawns and lies down and says, "Night Sabrina, night Cudi."

"Good Night Daphne," I reply "night Cudi." I whisper in his little ear. In response to Daph and me he does a mix between a cry, growl, and bark, which was probably supposed to be a good night. I laugh at it but Daphne is already snoring up a storm.

I lie down, are my thoughts are already haunting me. _What are Ray and Chris here for? What are John, Schmitty, and Aaron up to? What will happen is my family finds out what I'm really like? Will they like me? Will they hate me? Will they kick me out if they do? Where will I live? Should I run away to New York before things get bad? No, I can't leave Daph, and they would probably go after me._

To shake the thoughts out of my head I get up to go for a walk on the beach, I was going to call Cudi to join me but I realize he has been snoring as loud as Daphne, I was just to lost in my thoughts to notice.

I open the sliding door and walk on to the deck then onto the beach. I take a deep breath of the salty sea air, I love it. You'd think I love the noisy city sounds I grew up with, but I don't, to many bad memories ruined it for me. But at the beach I've had no bad memories at all, actually, I've only had one memory. It was before my parents were kidnapped, I was seven, Daphne was turning two today, we took her here for her birthday, we had an awesome day, running around, swimming, having the best churro I've ever tasted. It was just a great day.

I finally calmed thinking of this memory and walked back into the house, not shutting to door so I could listen to the calming waves and breath the salty air as I drift into a peaceful sleep, but quickly it turns to nightmares.

**REVIEW(S):**

**_Guest, Redjello14_****,- I agree I hate cliffhangers when I'm reading, I just want to find out what happens too. So I hope this chapter was good in your opinion, and Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! I LIKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISUM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm or Whistle by Flo Rida**

_Recap:_

_I finally calmed thinking of this memory and walked back into the house, not shutting to door so I could listen to the calming waves and breath the salty air as I drift into a peaceful sleep, but quickly it turns to nightmares._

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 5**

**Sabrina's POV**

_"I hate you so much you caused us so much pain and suffering, do you even love us! Because I know I don't love you!" Mom yells_

_"Yes! Yes! I love you how could I not! I'm sorry about what ever I did just forgive me! Please!" I cry with tears streaming down my face._

_"Never, you brought Daphne up horribly you could have done so much better! But no, now she is dead!" Dad screams. Suddenly Daphne's little bloody body is in front of me, cold and lifeless._

_"Daphne! Daphne! Wake up!" I break down in heart wrenching sobs "I tried my best, I am so so sorry Daph, so sorry," I try to explain_

_"No! You barley tried at all! You lied about everything! Now Daphne is dead! D-e-a-d! And it's all you fault!" Mom Screeches breaking down in sobs herself._

_"I hope you are happy you self-centered little brat!" Dad explodes_

_"No! I always put Daphne first! I tried my best! I didn't mean for this to happen!"_

_"Sabrina! Sabrina!" Daphne yells, wait I thought she was dead._

* * *

"Sabrina!" I wake up. I am breathing heavy and covered in my own sweat and tears. My throat hurts and feels scratchy, I must have been screaming, Good thing we are in the beach house because I must have been screaming loud to wake up Daphne. Daphne is on top of me looking at me with wide eyes.

I curl up in to a ball and start sobbing again, this is bad I am getting weaker, I am crying very often now a days. I finally stop crying.

"What was your dream about?" Daphne asks

"Could we not talk about it?" I question

"Sure," she answers. "Well, I'm going to go eat breakfast."

"Alright," I look at the clock, it's nine. "I'm gonna do my work out then take a shower then be down for lunch. Okay?" I inquire.

"Sounds good." Daphne answers then leaves.

I sigh and look at Cudi, "What am I going to do?" I ask, completely rhetorical, it's not like I expect him to answer, but even if he did that wouldn't be the weirdest thing that has ever happened me. Cudi jumps up on the bed and then puts his front paws on my legs and licks my face.

I start thinking about my dream, and my parents. I already know Daphne loves me for who I am and was a little sad when I hid myself from everyone, but she understood why. Why wouldn't my parents and the rest of my family love me for who I am, and there is little chance my past can hurt them, I wonder why I was fussing about it before.

So I came to my decision. I am going to be who I was and am. Myself. A sensitive, crazy, jerk face.

So I leave to start the transformation, when I go down stairs man are they going to be in for a surprise.

I change in to one of the many bathing suit (full suit) in the beach house closet, it's the closest thing I can get to a leotard then I walk out of the beach house, out of the bathroom, and into the gymnastic room. The room is as about as big as a large factory, the whole floor is covered with mats, there are many ropes and rings, to do midair stuff, two balance beams, one set of uneven bars, floor, vault, a huge sound system with surround sound, there is big open arch-way into the trampoline room incase I want to try something on the trampoline first and a wall of mirrors. Also my favorite parts, one enormous foam pit and a huge rock wall that goes all the way up the wall.

To warm up I do a very simple back bend and walk over.

Then it starts. I crank the music from my iPod (which I plugged in), Whistle by Flo Rida blasts out of the speakers I start jumping around dancing doing flips, I do a back hand spring on the floor, then do the vault, then dance over to the balance beams singing "You just put your lips together and you come real close!". I start rapping and cracking up at myself even though I think I did pretty well. I get on the beam and do two cartwheels then do another backbend and walkover then flip off and then the song changes and I turn off the music and take a breather. I can't believe I can still do all that after all this time; it's been so long.

I leave the room grab a water from the kitchen, and finish it in one gulp. Then I head straight to the bathroom, without a second thought to what my family will do when the see my hair. I take the red and black hair die out from under the sink and start my work, I've done this so many times that even though I forgot what to do, my hands didn't.

* * *

**Sorry short I know, I had a busy week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry I did not fall off the face of the earth I am truly sorry, I am so busy It's not even funny how busy my life is, so, so sorry, but I am not going to boar you with my life. But I am interested in yours, did you dress up for Halloween, if so what were you? And I got hit by Sandy, but my power was only out for two days, so how about you guys? I hope you all, and your belongings are safe and sound and all have heat for this snow (if you are on the east coast of course). (Answer the questions in the reviews)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm or The Script and any of their songs.**

_Recap:_

_I leave the room grab a water from the kitchen, and finish it in one gulp. Then I head straight to the bathroom, without a second thought to what my family will do when the see my hair. I take the red and black hair die out from under the sink and start my work, I've done this so many times that even though I forgot what to do, my hands didn't._

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 6**

**Sabrina's POV**

After I put in the die in I have to wait for thirty minute. I walk into my real bedroom grab the memory book from under my bed, grab my iPod and walk right through the portal again. Then right back into the bathroom, I open the secret door, keep it open, and flop on the bed. Soon to be joined with Cudi.

I plug in my earphones and the song starts. I'm a big fan of the band _The Script_; their music is realistic, not some crazy, unreal, lovey dovey song where eventually everything works out, and it's not pop exactly. Well technically they have few love songs but they are not lovey dovey and besides the lyrics, they are good songs. Since I have so many of their songs, of course the first song to come on is _Long Gone and Moved on _by them_._

I pick up the memory book, during the war I didn't look at it once but now that the war is over I have looking at it a lot more often. The book makes me a little sad when I read it, but it also makes me very happy. If you just glance at the book for a second you would probably think it was my diary because it has a little lock on it, is about a diary's size, and says my name across it in a nice mint green, the actual book is a nice blue pattern. But it's not a diary, it's a memory book.

I open the book and the first thing I see is-

_To remember me here's a book of our memories ~ Xavier and John_

I laugh to myself; they are so bad at rhyming. I met Xavier around the same time I met John. John is sort of a best friend where as Xavier is like the older brother I've never had. He is African-American, super nice and kind and should be around 14 or 15 now. I met Xavier at the fighting ring, the first time I saw him I beat the crap out of him, I laugh at the memory. I earned 100 bucks from that fight, it was a good one because everyone thought I was going to be killed because Xavier was twice my size, I don't know how tall he is now though. Xavier told me after he really didn't want to fight me, to hurt me or anyone for that matter, and was glad he didn't. I learned later why he was fighting if he didn't want to. For the same reason I was.

I flip through the book and see a photo of Daphne, Xavier, John, Schmitty, and I in china town during one of their holidays. It was a fun day. Another of me beating the crap out of Schmitty after he said one day I had anger issues, I laugh. I flip through the rest of the book, I think it took a pretty long time, but I'm not sure I was to busy going down memory lane.

When I get to the end of the book a piece of paper falls out. It read:

_Dear Sabrina,_

_I hope you know about everafters by the time you find this. This might come as a shock but I brother and I are both John Jacob Jingle Himer Schmitt (la la la la la la) from the nursery rhyme, we are twins. I hope this does not change anything between us. You also might be wondering how I knew you were a "Grimm" that is because my brother and I knew quite a few of your descendents and could tell just from your personality, even with is so changed. I choose to not grow up if you were wondering, but my brother was always interested in being an adult and I wasn't going to stop him. No other of our friends are everafters or know what everafters are. Finally I hope you can forgive me for what I have done, I was the person that called and told the orphanage your location, that's why you got token away from everyone you learned to love without even a single good bye. I was also the one to give them your grandmother's address also, I didn't want you to go through life not knowing how special you were and what you were capable of. I needed to do what I did and I hope I do not regret it, if it went according to plan then I do not. I hope you plan on visiting, no matter one or fifty years from now._

_ ~ John Jacob Jingle Himer Schmitt_

I am shocked from the letter. _He's an everafter? He can't be! No way! How did I not find this letter before? Do I forgive him? Am I angry? Am I thankful?_ The questions swim in my head, all without answers.

I look at the clock see it's been a half hour go into the bathroom take off my clothes, jump in the shower, and start to wash my hair. I realize I am supposed to start home schooling today, maybe I can make my parents hold off on the learning on the account of Ray visiting.

I jump out of the shower and tie a towel around me then brush my hair out then blow-dry it, and then I brushed it again.

My hair looks great and just how I remembered it, its all light red with a few streaks of black and all the tips are black. I hope everyone likes it. I hope everyone likes me. I originally died my hair just so no one would recognize me and take me back to the orphanage around the time I met John (I call that time period the third year), but I learned to love it that way and it became part of my identity.

I walk out of the bathroom and into my bedroom; I through on some sweats and walk downstairs and into the kitchen. Granny's the only one there so I ask her where Daph is and she looks up to meet my eyes and says "Oh my _libeling! _Did Puck do this?"

"What? No! I did this, do you not like it?" I ask concerned.

"No! No, it's just… it doesn't seem very… you." _Well that's ironic, _I think to myself.

"Oh… so do you know where my mom and Daphne are?" I ask again.

"Yes, they are in the backyard with the rest of the family, we are going to have a BBQ with everyone in town, including you friends."

"Did you inform everyone not to use magic?" I inquire.

"Of course, and I think the whole family is playing football now if you want to join." she comments.

"Sure that sounds fun." I respond. I put my hair up in to a high ponytail before walking out the back door.

**Reviews:**

**_Guest, Sierra,_****- **Thanks, it means a lot!

**_Guest, Redjello14_****,-**I'll try to improve on that, make my descriptions more to the point. Thanks for the suggestion! Also, was I better this chapter? Yes? No?

**AGAIN SO SO SORRY, AND NO I DO NOT PLAN TO GIVE UP ON THIS STORY, EVER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So as you have probably realized I can't and haven't, update once a week, so I am going to just try to update as often as I can which will probably be around twice a month. Also I was confused about the two reviews so I won't respond to them, and another thing I WON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY, LIKE I SAID LAST CHAPTER! (I'll just be really late updating).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my characters, Ray and Chris**

_Recap:_

_"Yes, they are in the backyard with the rest of the family, we are going to have a BBQ with everyone in town, including your friends." _

_"Did you inform everyone not to use magic?" I inquire._

_"Of course, and I think the whole family is playing football now if you want to join." she comments._

_"Sure that sounds fun." I respond. I put my hair up in to a high ponytail before walking out the back door._

**Daphne's POV**

The whole family besides Sabrina right now is trying to figure out the teams for the game of football.

"If you don't mind I'd rather not play, I've never been very athletic." Pinocchio said.

"Me to, I do not this is a good idea for me." Said Red.

"Yes, and now that my body is weaker I don't think it could handle this." Added Mr. Clay.

"Alright that leaves me, Daphne, Puck, Veronica, and you, we have an uneven amount of players now we can't play." Uncle Jake points out talking to my dad.

"Daphne do you want to ask Sabrina if she wants to play?" Dad asks.

"No need." Sabrina says walking out the door. Her hair is dyed again, I wonder why. I know this is ironic but Sabrina looks more like herself with her hair not its natural color.

"Are you going to play?" I ask.

"Yep, but first I need to ask Puck a question in private." She responds, hmm weird, I think she's keeping something from me, oh well I'll force it out of her at bedtime.

I turn around to see Puck's reaction to this, but instead I'm greeted with our whole entire family even Mr. Clay gawking at us. Then Uncle Jake starts cracking up.

"Oh man," Uncle Jake says managing to get something out of his laughter. "what are you going to do to him? I hope your not planning on using magic." He says once his laughter finally stops.

Sabrina and I look at him confused. "Huh?" Sabrina says.

A look of confusion crosses Uncle Jake's face. "Puck did this right?" he says while gesturing to her hair.

Sabrina rolls her eyes and says, "If Puck did this would I be so calm?"

"But…" Uncle Jake trails off, obviously confused.

"I did it" Sabrina says trying to clear it up for him.

"Why?" My mom says, finally joining the conversation.

"Before Granny adopted us I had my hair like this, I was meaning to get around to dyeing it again but never got to, until now" Sabrina says

"Oh that's why Daphne wasn't surprised." Puck says, wow he's slow.

"Yeah." Sabrina says as if she talking to and infant. "So can I talk to you a minute?"

"No, I don't really feel like it." Puck says

Sabrina lets out an exasperated sigh and asks "What will it take for you to talk to me and answer all my questions it private?"

"Hmm…" Puck thinks while taping his chin with his pointer finger. "The football game." He says, as if we are supposed to understand.

"What about it?" Sabrina asks

"Well, if you get the first touchdown I will answer all of your questions in private to the best my ability. If I get the first touchdown you have to be my servant for three weeks and you have to tell everyone in the family your question to me and why it's so important and why it had to be said in private." Puck clarifies

"Alright sounds good." Sabrina says, I gawk at her; doesn't she think that's the least bit unfair?

Puck seems to be thinking the same thing because the next thing he says is "No complaints?"

"Nope, not one because I am going to kick your sorry behind." Sabrina says competitively.

"Alright, think what you will. But the teams are girls vs. boys, so you Marshmallow, and Veronica vs. me, Jake, and Henry." He decides.

"Alright fine with me." she agrees, again, this is getting weird.

"Oh and I get to fly and Jake gets to use magic." Puck adds smiling.

I am positive this is going to set her off, but then she smiles back and says "Sure." That is the first time ever I have seen Puck's smile falter, but only for a second, if you blinked you would have missed it. He just nods and grabs Dad and Uncle Jake into a huddle.

Sabrina turns toward me and mom and we join in to a huddle also. "So here's the plan, Daph you start with the ball then pass it off to me using the Malchester plan, Mom… well just Stop Dad using any thing you got. I got Puck." Mom and I just nod.

The Malchester's were an especially awful set of foster parents, and the first ones we ever got, so we weren't very good at escaping then, but I'll spare you the details, basically we got away by spiting in their faces and stomping on their feet.

We all set up our positions in the middle of the backyard I set up the ball and yell "Blue 42! Blue 42! Hike!" Then I kicked Uncle Jake in the shin and passed the football to Sabrina, Puck tried to intercept it but she was to fast for him.

Sabrina is running toward the area we dignified as the touchdown zone but then I see puck fly in behind, and apparently Sabrina knew it too because know, Sabrina is doing a front flip under Puck and when she is completely upside down in the flip, and completely out from under Puck, she ends up behind Puck, still in the air, and apparently she knew that this was going to happen also because, right then, in the middle of her flip, her feet make hard contact with Puck's upper back, which causes him to hurdle towards the ground with Sabrina's feet still on his back. When Puck finally hits the ground he is squashed between Sabrina's feet and the ground. Oh and I forgot to mention the most impressive parts of the whole thing, Sabrina landed perfectly on Puck's back, but still with a lot of force, and that the whole entire flip happened in about two seconds. I am just standing there gaping

Sabrina hops off Puck and continues running as if nothing happened, while Puck is having trouble breathing on the ground. But I just realized that Uncle Jake is gone and chasing after Sabrina, and is running _really_ fast, probably because of some magic. _Those cheaters! _I think to myself.

Uncle Jake then somehow gets in front of her, blocking her way to the touchdown zone, but that's not a problem for Sabrina she just slides under Uncle Jake, not even slowing down, in fact, I think she sped up! After Sabrina doesn't even take a second to continue running, she just acts like she was never on the ground in the first place. Next Sabrina sprints the seven yards to the touchdown and we win!

**Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First off, my heart goes out to all that were affected by the Connecticut shooting, may all those that died rest in piece, but do not let their memory disappear along with them. Second, WE SURVIVED 2012!, personally my family has been excited for this (not) to happen since 2008, but don't get me wrong we never believed it was going to happen. Actually on December 21****st****, the day it was supposed to end I watched 2012 on FX, it was hilarious to think all that was supposed to happen. Third ****_Happy Holidays!_**** I hope you all had great ones! Fourth I got 1,154 views already, I haven't wrote another story, so I don't know if that's a lot or a little, but I think it's a lot, though I am a little disappointed that the people that viewed my story didn't like it enough to review, favorite, or follow my story. But anyways, sorry for the really long author note, and thanks for the views, reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my characters, Ray and Chris, and the plot.**

_Recap:_

_Uncle Jake then somehow gets in front of her, blocking her way to the touchdown zone, but that's not a problem for Sabrina she just slides under Uncle Jake, not even slowing down, in fact, I think she sped up! After Sabrina doesn't even take a second to continue running, she just acts like she was never on the ground in the first place. Next Sabrina sprints the seven yards to the touchdown and we win!_

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 8**

**Sabrina's POV**

We won and I am smiling like an idiot! I am not even breathing hard, that was actually not hard at all. And I still cannot even believe I did a flip! Well not that I _did_ a flip, but that I did a flip_ in front of my family_. Just doing a flip is really easy for me. I've done it so many times; I've lost count of how many.

Uncle Jake walks up to me breathing heavy, "'Brina, that was amazing, where did you learn to do stuff like that?" he asks, while looking at me amazed.

"I did a some gymnastics when I was little." I shrug

"Well, that was certainly more than a _some_ gymnastics." He says. I just shrug again; I didn't think it was that impressive. I didn't tell him though, that I made a lot of money by winning gymnastics competitions after my parents were kidnapped to feed Daphne.

Then I realize that Uncle Jake was not the only one looking at me with amazed expressions on everyone was looking at me like that, even Daph even though she had seen quite a few of my competitions, so of course she was less amazed by my skill because she'd seen it before, but I guess she was amazed about how used my skills in a real life situation. The only person that had a lesser expression than Daphne was Puck, still on the ground, but the only reason he had a lesser expression was because he was angry, annoyed, and surprised, and he was trying to hide his surprised and amazed expressions.

Puck gets off the ground and walks over to me screaming, "I demand a redo!" he yells

"On what grounds, stinkpot?" I counter

"'On what grounds?'" he repeats, "I am the king tricksters! Leader of Juvenile delinquents! I do not need grounds to do as I please! And besides, you cheated, ugly!"

"WHAT!" I cry, "I did NOT cheat!" I yell back.

"Prove it." Puck says to me. "Prove to me you did not cheat."

"Well what do you think I cheated on?" I ask.

"I think you got Daphne to put a spell on you right as I went up behind you, to make you good at flips or whatever." He says

"Okay, this will be easy to prove, I will do my routine to prove it." I say

"Wait, how will I know if the spell wore off or not?" Puck questions.

Uncle Jake then runs up to me and sticks this weird looking thermometer in my mouth and under my tongue. He kept it in there for about five seconds then looks at it and says "She clean, there is no magic in her system."

"Okay." I say a little confused, "Well then I will just do my routine now." I roll my head around, cracked my neck, stretch my triceps, stretch the rest of both arms, stretch my right leg, stretch my left leg, do a back bend, walkover, a split, an aerial, just my regular warm up.

When I am done with my warm up I realize everyone is looking at me strangely. "What? I stretch to prevent injuries, okay?" I say to all of them, and in return they all just seem to shrug.

I run to the edge of the backyard, bordering he forest. I try to remember how I should set up space wise. I finally figure out what I'm going to do and how I am not going to hurt myself with no mats. Then I look down at myself and realize what I'm wearing. "Uncle Jake?" I call.

"Yeah 'Brina?" He responds

"Do you think you could put me in a leotard?"

"Sure." He takes out some wand and zaps me with it, I feel a little tingle of want but I can handle it. I look down at myself and see I am in a hot pink, leopard print leotard. I glare up at Uncle Jake, he just chuckles.

I image the music starts, and I began in my starting position, my right side hip is jutted to the side my head is down and my hands are in front of me. I take two steps and do two flips then a double flip in the air; I land inside the zones I set out beforehand, yes! I put my left leg out and curled my arms in front of me bend my right leg a little then do a complete back flip, I land inside again, yes! I spin and do an aerial over to the corner to my right. From there I run across jump in the air REALLY high spin in an arch fashion and land inside, again, perfect! I do the rest of my routine and finish breathing hard.

Everyone besides Daphne (because she has seen my routine before) is looking at me in awe, including Puck. I blush, and then crack my back and neck.

"Come on Puck lets have our little chat now." I say I walk in the house then in my room, then through on some sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. Because of the distance between me and my family they didn't notice my scar when I was doing my routine even though I had a exposing leotard on. It's a long, large, ugly scar high up on my left thigh, the side that was not facing my family when I started my routine. I start to think about how I got it but then, right away, I push the thought out of my mind. I do not want to think about this right now, if I do, I might just kill Chris…

I hear the screen door open then shut, it must be Puck. I walk in the hallway right as he flies up the stairs. I gesture for him to enter my room and he does. He sits down on my bed and I turn around, shut the door, and lock it.

"Whoa, getting serious here, aren't we?" He jokes. I glare at him.

"Yes." I answer with complete seriousness. Puck just looks at me questionably.

I get right down to business, "Was John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt part of the Faerie community?"

"Yes…?" Puck skeptically answers.

"Which one?" I ask.

"Both." He replies.

"Tell me everything you know about them." I command

Puck huffs "Fine, when I got banished they were living in the Bronx, and owned some boxing gym. I am actually good friends with the younger John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt. He and I still write each other. The older John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt was like the older brother I've never had."

"Tell me about it." I whisper to myself

"What?" Puck asks

"Nothing, continue." I order

"Alright… Well the younger John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt is doing well. Its actually weird, every since I complained to him about you, he always asks about you… Wait a second, now your asking about him, do you two know each other?!" He realizes

"Yes." I answer

**Sorry for the long wait, but anyways, here are the reviews…**

**Reviews:**

**_Guest, BookWorm2000,_****-**Thanks, it means a lot! I tried to make sure you could really picture it in your head.

**_Guest, Kim_****,-**Thank you so much!

**REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME SMILE!**

**And sorry I don't update frequently :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am… I am just… so so sorry. I understand if you throw stuff at me, I won't even move if you do. I am just a horrible person… sorry. I have my reasons why I stopped writing; you do not want to hear them though… So anyway I realize that yes, a bunch of the story is crap… so I going to try to change that THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWERS and I am SORRY if I never replied to your awesome reviews, and THANK YOU RANDOMCHICK you are really the reason for this update.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Michael Buckley.

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Alright… Well the younger John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt is doing well. It's actually weird, every since I complained to him about you once, he always asks about you… Wait a second, now your asking about him, do you two know each other?!" He realizes._

_"Yes." I answer._

* * *

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 9**

**Sabrina's POV**

"How?" Puck asks, he's very curious now.

"That's not important, besides I don't have to tell you, I won the football game." I grin a cocky grin as I remind him of my victory. Puck just huffs.

"Can I have their address? Oh! Or their phone number, that would be so much better." I ask.

"No." Puck says simply. I glare at him harshly.

"Well why not!" I yell, he has no idea how much I need to talk to him.

"I think the actual question is, why would I give you their address? You haven't given me any reason to. My question is still unanswered." Puck argues.

"Well Puck, if you want your face to remain the way it is now I suggest you tell me." I say in a dark scary tone that he has never heard me use.

I see fear in his eyes… but he's Puck, both annoying and persistent. "Like that scares me. Incase you've forgotten Grimm; I've heard that threat a thousand times before, what's different this time? Are you going to do one of your flipidy flips over me? 'Ohhhh I'm sooo scared'." Puck says the last part in a high squeaky voice.

"No, I wouldn't do that, I would do something so much worse." I say in that voice again.

"I'm not telling you anything unless you tell me how you know him." Puck persists.

I weigh my options for a minute and then decide to take the easy way out of the situation. "You know how I box and stuff, well, their boxing gym was the first place I learned how." That's not a complete lie, but it's not exactly the truth either. I might be willing for my family to see the real me, but I'm not ready, nor do I think I will ever be, for my family to know what I have been through, or what I have done. I have done some bad stuff that I could have avoided doing, or could have handled better than I did. I do not want or like pity, and I'm not completely ashamed of what I did, I did what I did to keep Daphne safe. But I'm afraid if my family knows what I have done, I will become ashamed, and they will be disappointed in me. Guilt washes through me as I think back to what happened.

"Oh." Puck says while still taking in the information I just gave him. "But… but that means you were living in the Bronx and Daphne said that all of your foster parents never let you do anything, So that means you must have had to escape one of them to do the boxing. Don't tell me at ten years old you were walking around the Bronx alone!"

_Crap! _I think, _he is not as dumb as he seems, that must be because he is actually trying now…_ Although, I was a little offended that he thought I couldn't handle myself then. But I guess it's understandable though, I mean, a ten-year-old taking care of herself and her little sister, in the ghetto? Beside he didn't even know me then.

I quickly recover from my scrambled thoughts and come out with a good explanation. "I guess she never told you about the Sylvan's." I say covering my mistake with a fake foster family.

Puck just shrugs it off and I let out this breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"So what's his phone number?" I ask.

"Oh right, one sec." he flew off after that. Shortly after he handed me a small piece of paper with the phone number on it.

"Took you long enough." I say gruffly. Puck scowls in return.

"What, no thank you?" Puck calls after me as I'm walking down the stairs.

"Nope." I call back.

* * *

I am now on top of my tree house, which has a flat roof (more like a porch). Out in the middle of a meadow, in some of the forest that covers Ferryport Landing. It's a beautiful view you can see everything from up here, the one mountain in Ferryport, Baba Yaga's hill, town center, lots of gorgeous farmland, and finally our itty bitty house, that looks more like a cottage from here, which is a little ways from the center. I am so at piece here, it's so… serene.

I have my Mom's cell phone in my hands; I had to use my sneak skills to get it, because, now that the war is over, why would I need one. I will never need one for an emergency I can handle myself, and as far as my parents knew, I didn't have any friends that had phones either.

I take the number that Puck gave me out of my pocket and dialed it.

"Hello?" said a voice that I knew very well.

"Xavier? What are you doing on John's phone?" I ask laughing slightly because I can hear John and Schmidty fighting in the background.

"Twenty?!" He asks with disbelief in his voice.

"The one an only." After I say that I almost throw up and how much I sound like Puck.

"I can't believe it." Xavier says to himself.

"Well you better start, or it's gonna take way longer than I would like it to, to catch up on what has been going on in your life." I say sarcastically.

"It is you!" He says joyfully. I laugh again; Xavier and Daphne are a lot a like.

"Yeah, so what's up? What is this fight about?" I ask referring to the loud voices in the background.

"Same old, same old, John's saying they should use the money they have to buy new punching bags, and Schmidt's saying they need the money they have for the rent." With the war I completely forgot about how important money is. Before we moved in with Granny I knew how important money was, believe me, for Daph and me, sometimes it was the difference between a full stomach and starvation. I got a wake up call when Heart taxed us out of our wits to try and drive us out of town, but after that was the war and the need for money slipped away with magical food everywhere. We always had what we needed. So when I heard that I almost dropped the phone, and what made this even more awful, is that even though we now have a lot money, if I sent John and Schmidty some money, I know them well enough that I know they would just send it back.

"Oh." I reply to Xavier, still in my thoughts.

"Yeah, you alright Twenty?" He asks concerned, he knows that my answer was a bit off.

"Yeah, Yeah. Um… so I found my parents." I say trying to change the subject.

"That's amazing Twenty! So no more evil foster homes, no more Smirt, no more hiding?" He asks hopefully.

"Yes, no more, I live in upstate New York with my Uncle Jake I never knew I had, my Grandmother I never knew I had, my granny's friend Mr. Clay, both my parents, my new little brother Basil, Daphne of course, and two kids my Granny adopted. Red, who is like another little sister, she is Daphne's age, eight. Also Puck who is my age, and is the bane of my existence, he's like a fly that won't go away." I say.

"Twenty, I know you can take care of yourself, but I have to ask… has Puck ever… done anything to you…" He asks in a serious voice.

"No no no no no no. Puck actually is like my sworn "protector" he is just very annoying, he has never done anything seriously bad." I say trying to clear this up. I'm sure if Puck heard me, he would be furious.

"Oh, okay." I can tell he is not still 100% sure though.

"If you don't believe me, ask John, they are actually old friends." I tell him knowing this will put his mind at ease.

"Alright," he says convinced "So how's my Princess?" He asks now in a playful tone.

"Daphne's good, happy as ever, if not happier now that we found out we have this huge family and are not on the run from evil foster parents and Smirt." I say smiling.

_"Who's that?" _I hear someone yell to Xavier, I'd know that voice anywhere.

"See for yourself." I hear Xavier reply to the person as he passes off the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" He says.

"Hey, the younger John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, how's it going?" I ask

"Sa-Sa-" He starts stuttering but I cut him off.

"Hey, don't blow my cover, it's Twenty remember." I say in a playful tone.

"Twenty! It's so good to hear your voice! How did you get my number? Are you in Ferryport? Are you angry with me? Did you find your parents? How's Princess? I heard something about a war, what happened?"

"Whoa, slow down, and you might want to go in a private place before we continue this conversation, and this is going to take some time." I look down at my watch as I say this because I was thinking about time, and it read… "Whoa! I know I called you and you just got on the phone John, and I know you have a lot of questions but I'm late for our family BBQ I'll talk to you later I swear, I just really got to go. Oh by the way if you didn't already know, Ray and Chris are here." I say 'Chris' with strong distain. "Alright, say hi to Schmidty for me, and bye to Xavier so bye!" I hung up the phone.

I could see the decorations on the house from up here, so I ran inside the tree house, through the portal, out my bedroom, downstairs, and out the backdoor, I could not believe what I saw.

* * *

What Sabrina didn't know is that while she was apologizing for having to hang up is that John was trying to tell her something that would have caused her to not have been as shocked as she opened to back door. Another thing Sabrina didn't know was how happy it made John to hear her worrying about something as simple as being late to a family BBQ. John now knew that he made the right choice in calling Smirt to take Sabrina and Daphne away, even though they took his happiness with them.

* * *

**OKAY SO DON'T FREAK Sabrina and John are NOT going to end up together. This is my longest chapter by far; I was trying to make it up to you guys even though I know this is not nearly enough.**

**Btw: ****_Reviews_**** make me ****_UPDATE FASTER_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OHMYGOSH thank you all for the seven reviews**

**IMPORTANT: Chris is 15 in present time in the story.**

_Italics____flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Michael Buckley.

_Recap:_

_What Sabrina didn't know is that while she was apologizing for having to hang up is that John was trying to tell her something that would have caused her to not have been as shocked as she opened to back door. Another thing Sabrina didn't know was how happy it made John to hear her worrying about something as simple as being late to a family BBQ. John now knew that he made the right choice in calling Smirt to take Sabrina and Daphne away, even though they took his happiness with them._

* * *

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 10**

**Sabrina's POV**

My hands are clenched and I am almost biting my lip off, standing there like he owned the place was Andrew. The boy that haunted my nightmares till I moved to Ferryport Landing and learned there were more things to be scared of than foster parents and a dangerous, stupid, jealous, now 17-year-old boy.

Ray was glaring up at him with a look I have never seen her use before, it was pure hatred and disgust. What I surprised me most about the scene, beside Andrew being there, was that Chris was cowering behind Ray. Everyone else at the party had no clue about what was happening, to busy with laughing eating and mingling.

I flashback to what made me hate both Chris and Andrew so much.

* * *

_I landed the final blow. Knock out. I knocked out a boy four years older than me, yes! I get out of the ring. I was at the I.B.R, illegal boxing ring. Xavier and Ray congratulate me as I get out of the ring. Some girl two years older than me pushes by me, yelling at me for hurting her boyfriend, which much be the guy that just got water dunked on his head to wake him up. This isn't the first time she's given me a hard time, she always picks on Ray and me, she says girls shouldn't box, and other really sexist, stupid stuff, I usually ignore her. I think her name is Christine or Chris, I'm not really sure, but I don't care._

_"Andrew! Andrew!" She squeals, oh that must be his name. He gets up, and uses the towel she handed him. He looks furious. Whatever. He climbs out of the ring and stocks over to me. Xavier and Ray stand behind me to make sure he doesn't tackle me or something._

_Andrew leans down and whispers in my ear, "a ten-year-old _girl_ is not going to beat me and get away with it. You made me look _weak_ and _stupid_. So I promise I will return the favor." I keep a straight face as he walks away so he doesn't think I'm scared or that I think this is funny, I'm sure that he would attack me right now if I started laughing. Don't get me wrong though, I am not scared, this is not the first time I've been threatened because I damaged someone's ego, I just like to avoid drama. _

_Also I'm not ten, I turned eleven a week ago, I don't tell him though because that's what a little kid would do. Besides it's not important, Daphne forgot about it, which is understandable, and no one else knows when my birthday is, I would like to keep it that way. I have hated my birthday ever since my parents disappeared._

_Christine huff and flips her straight blond hair as Andrew drags her out of the alley. "What did he say?" Ray asks._

_"Oh, ya know, he just wanted to congratulate me on the win." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes._

_"No, but really what did he say?" Xavier jumps in, worried about others as per usual._

_"Nothing important, I promise." I respond, trying to move on._

_They leave the subject alone, trusting me. I collect my money for winning the match, say bye to Xavier and Ray, and then I leave._

_John and Schmidty don't like the I.B.R.; they think it's dangerous and that we might get caught. But they understand why we do it, they know that not everyone can own a boxing gym and have money like they do, especially eleven kids. They have offered to take Daph and me in, feed us have us live with them, but I know they can't afford us, the space we take up, the food we consume, especially Daphne, so I turned their offer down._

_A large amount of the people that hang out or box at the I.B.R. are kids that should be in an orphanage, they live in abandoned buildings, on the street, or any other place they can find. Most of them _have _been to an orphanage before, but ran away from bad foster families._

_As I'm walking home I see a book, it says Brothers Grimm Fairy Tales on the front. I take it with me, Daphne would love it, our dad never let us read fairy tales so whenever we got some, we read them. And when I'm out at the I.B.R., Daphne is alone and all she does is read, so whenever I see a book I grab it for her, she loves it whenever I bring her a new book. And I love it when I see the smile on her face that she used to wear all the time before our parents disappeared._

* * *

_THREE DAYS LATER_

_I haven't gone back to the I.B.R. since I beat Andrew, this is only because that match got me a lot of money, and I haven't needed more. I am walking home from the grocery store with cereal, milk, bread, and microwavable Mac 'n' cheeses that Daphne likes. Our abandoned building that we stay in doesn't have electricity, but Schmidty's gym does so we cook the food that needs to be cooked there. _

_I am thinking hard into this so I don't hear the shuffling behind me, and next thing I know, my head hurts and everything is going black, I think I got hit on the head with a bat, I can feel blood dripping through my hair. I punch my attacker hard in the stomach, grab the groceries and try and run away but every thing is hazy, I'm dizzy, my head hurts and is pounding, I almost collapse. But I don't, I need to get to the gym. I get to the end of alley and, surprise surprise, there's Chris._

_ I try to get past her but she doesn't let me. I try to punch her in the face but I'm much weaker, and my head hurts so much, so ultimately I fail. I try to scream, but she covers my mouth, so I bite her hand. She squeals and pulls her hand back, "You little rat!" she yells at me. I try to get away again, but some one much stronger than her pulls me back by my sweatshirt hood._

_"Not so fast." A voice growls, I look at my attacker; and of course it's Andrew. He's grinning at me with a sick grin. I don't struggle anymore, because I've already passed out._

* * *

_I wake up and scream out, "DAPHNE!" she is always the thing I worry about first. Memories of what happened flood my head once I realized Daphne wasn't there. I immediately take in my surroundings, I'm in an a dirty apartment building, my legs and hands are tied to the chair I'm sitting on. I look for a way to escape, but before I get a real chance to, Andrew comes in._

_"Who's Daphne?" He asks._

_"No one of your concern." I spit._

_"Whatever, lets just get this over with." Andrew says while he cracks his knuckles and neck. Chris slips into the room while he's doing that._

_"Where do you want your friends to find your body?" Chris asks snidely._

_"You're going to kill me?" I ask laughing slightly showing no fear "'Cause that will cause you more trouble than me."_

_"No." Andrew answers, "I am just going to beat you up so bad, you won't be able to move, so you will look weak and stupid like I did."_

_"Well then, I would like my body to be found at the gym on Heath Boulevard." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes, but still meaning it, "Don't you think this is not very fair, I mean, I can't even protect myself." I say. I am trying to act very nonchalant; I don't want them to know I'm actually very scared. I know there is no way out of this, so I was very relieved to hear they would not kill me. Not for my sake, I couldn't care less about my life, it's just if I died… who would take care of Daphne? I will never leave Daphne. I will never abandon her like our parents did to us. Even though I have no control over when I die, I know when I die; it won't be leaving Daphne to fend for herself, I just know it._

_"Well it wasn't fair that you cheated." Chris said._

_"What?" I asked, I have no idea what they are talking about._

_"Don't play dumb," Andrew added, "We know you cheated, no one your size could pack a punch that hard, you put something under your tape."_

_"I swear I didn't." I say trying to convince them to let me go._

_"Yeah, sure. Whatever, liar, cheater, doesn't matter to me, all that matters is you can't stop me from beating you to a pulp." Andrew answers. I sigh and slouch back into the chair, I knew he wouldn't be convinced, I shouldn't have hoped._

_Andrew stocks towards me with his fist raised, and lands the blow. He hits me right in the nose. Pain shoots though my head and I groan. That punch just adds to the horrendous headache I had from being hit over the head earlier._

_The next punch is to my stomach, all the air that was in me had left. And now I think my food is coming… I hurl to the left side of the chair. Andrew just kept punching and punching, never letting up. I see Chris covering her eyes it the corner, she is weak, and I will never forgive her or him for this._

_I get a punch to the shoulder; it hurts more than anything else, it's probably dislocated. He hit my face, now I have split lip and bloods flooding my mouth. He kicks my legs, pulls my hair. I never knew how hard he could pack a punch, during our match I dodged most of his punches, and the ones he landed were not very strong._

_It feels like my ribs are crumbling, he lands another hit to my head, and it all goes black for a second time._

* * *

I was left at the gym like promised, John and Schmidty fixed me up, "I have picked up a lot of skills in my life time, including medical," That's what Schmidty said to me when I asked him how he knew all this stuff about healing broken bones, and putting dislocated shoulders back in to place. I vowed after that, that I would never be caught in a situation like that again.

* * *

I really want to go up to Andrew and punch him in the face, but I restrain myself, all I do is walk up to him and growl in the darkest voice I can conjure "Get. Out. Now."

**WOW two days in a row, whoa! It's never to late to start reviewing people! And now you Guys know why Sabrina hates Chris, I can't believe I introduce a whole new character in this chapter alone!**

* * *

** FIRST OFF: CURLSCAT I hope this chapter cleared thing up, if not I'm going to explain it now:**

**Ray is on her own, she has no adult that cares about her, so no one is worrying about her being gone. And no one knows that much about Chris yet, but most of the kids that hang around the I.B.R. are on his or her own.**

**_Guest, coo-coo clock,_**-I did update *yay* thanks. And Happy Easter to you too.

**_Guest,_**- Thanks it means a lot that you like it. And about the John and Puck thing, maybe ;D

**_Guest, mel,_**-Thanks! I think you're a little confused though, John already knows that Sabrina and Puck know each other, Puck mentioned her in a letter that he wrote John.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own Ray, Xavier, Chris, Andrew, and Sabrina's 'Past' that's it. The rest of the rights go to Michael Buckley, and whoever created the 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt' song.

_Recap:_

_I really want to go up to Andrew and punch him in the face, but I restrain myself, all I do is walk up to him and growl in the darkest voice I can conjure "Get. Out. Now."_

* * *

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 11**

**Sabrina's POV**

"No, I think I'm going to stay a little while and meet the family." Andrew patronizes

"Andrew," I say in a slow voice trying to control myself, I do not want to make a big commotion, "I am not the same little girl you beat up two years ago, I will not hesitate to take you down right here, right now, if you do not leave."

"You take me down? I am over two feet taller than you!" Andrew laughs, "Besides I just want to talk, no need for any trouble."

"Well, I took you down before, what makes you think I can't do it now. And I don't want to talk. So leave."

"Twenty will also have me to back her up." Ray says speaking up for the first time.

"So are you going to leave the easy way or the hard one?" I ask hoping he will pick the easy one. Just as Andrew was about to answer, Daphne ran up.

"Sa-" She stops when she sees Andrew, Ray, and Chris, "Twenty," she corrects herself, "we are having a problem with Puck and Peter, and so while we take Peter to cool off, it's your job to keep Puck preoccupied."

"And who are you?" Andrew asks.

"Don't answer him." I tell Daph but of course she ignores me because it would be _so_ rude if she did not answer (note the sarcasm).

"My name is Daphne, I'm Twenty's sister, what's yours?" She asks while smiling her brightest smile and sticking out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Andrew, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard _so_ much about you." He answers smiling a smile just as charming as Prince Charming's and shakes Daphne's hand in return. I am fuming now.

"And I don't think you and I have been formally introduced, but your name is Chris, right?" Daphne directs this a Chris, and I can tell she is trying to act all grown up with the 'formally introduced'. Daphne then puts her hand out for another handshake.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Chris says and shakes her hand, but then she sinks behind Ray again.

"Alright so I will go send Puck over here." Daphne walks away to go find puck.

"So that's Daphne?" Andrew says with a smirk on his face.

I narrow my eyes at him and step towards him "You have five seconds to leave."

"I'm not leaving, I want to get to know Daphne better." Andrew says.

"One."

"She is so nice, like the complete opposite of you."

"Two."

"I really hope she will turn out better that you did."

"Three."

"How old is she? Eight? Nine?"

"Four."

"She is so innocent and trusting, I wonder what would happen if she learned what you did to my little brother, you know what, maybe I can use her to return the favor."

"Five!" I go to tackle him to the ground but someone stops me by holding my arm back.

"Whoa, Grimm, calm down." I whip around to see who stopped me, of course it's Puck, he ruins everything. I can see curiosity in his eyes; he's wondering what's happening. I am just glaring at him because he kept me from hurting Andrew.

"Who's this your boyfriend? I'm surprised, I didn't think you would ever get one with that charming personality of yours." Andrew says this with distain and sarcasm.

"Shut up! Leave! I am not going out with this stinkpot!" I yell, usually when I angry, I'm very composed but I can't take this right now, it's too much.

"Who are you? And I'd never go out with Ugly here." Puck asks. Before Andrew answers I punch him in the nose, and hear a crack.

"Leave. Now." No threat, no question. I know he now has the message.

Andrew silently leaves holding his nose. I turn around to try and come up with an explanation for Puck, when I realize everyone is watching, countless everafters and my whole family.

Everyone's looking with raised eyebrows, they know I have a temper, but usually Puck is the reason I get so mad, and usually he is the only one that has to feel the pain of my punch.

I walk into the house with no explanation for anyone; I walk up the stairs and into my bedroom, I am about to walk into the portal when my door creaks open. It's Ray.

"Hey, you okay? I've never seen freak out like that. You've always had restraint and control."

I lean against the wall, sink to the floor, and let my head fall into my hands. I sigh and say, "I know." Ray sits down with me.

"I know about everafters." She says blatantly. "And I know your descendents of 'The Brothers Grimm'"

"Well that makes this easier. Did John tell you?" I ask, showing no emotion. I'm not surprised that she knows at all.

"Yeah." She responds.

I sigh and say, "Okay follow me." I get up and walk through the portal, look back to make sure she's following me, she is, and she is gawking at the tree house. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies." I say to Ray while smirking.

"Can you blame me?! Last time I saw you, you were living in a crime scene… and I'm still getting used to the whole magic, everafter thing."

I chuckle and say, "No, I can't blame you." I walk down the hall, out the tree house door, onto one of the decks, then I climb up the latter to the roof deck, I really should name the decks.

Ray followed me up and we are both smiling at view. Ferryport Landing is so peaceful and cute, a nice change from the loud, bright, packed city. I miss that though sometimes, it had its nice parts, but I know no matter where I go I will miss here, home, more than anywhere else. We fought for it, and lost it for a little while when The Queen of Hearts was in office, but once again we have Ferryport Landing in our grasp. Hopefully it will stay that way.

Ray turns to me and smiles, she and Daphne both can read me like a book, but no one else can seem figure me out like they do. "I'm glad your finally happy Twenty."

I smile back, "Me too."

* * *

**THE REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY.**

**_Guest, Mel,_**- Um well it's I.B.R. and I said it earlier in the chapter but it stands for the _Illegal Boxing Ring_.

**_Guest, Lyrisa,_**- Yes, yes Andrew is. I'm happy that you like it. I'll keep doing it.

**_Guest,_**- Hopefully you will continue to like it! O.o


	12. Chapter 12

** BOSTON STRONG**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week, it was pretty crazy in my house. This week I was super stressed too, but hopefully this chapter will still be good though. Also, another reason this chapter was delayed is because MY COMPUTER WAS BROKEN, and STILL IS so other updates might also be delayed.**

Disclaimer: I own Ray, Xavier, Chris, Andrew, and Sabrina's 'Past' that's it. The rest of the rights go to Michael Buckley, and whoever created the 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt' song.

_Recap:_

_Ray turns to me and smiles, she and Daphne both can read me like a book, but no one else can seem figure me out like they do. "I'm glad your finally happy Twenty."_

_I smile back, "Me too."_

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 12**

**Sabrina's POV**

"So does Chris know about magic?" Distain can clearly be heard as I say this. I sure hope she doesn't… because for me, that's crossing a line; I wouldn't be able to forgive whoever told Chris about magic.

"No, no she doesn't. I felt it wasn't my place to tell her even if I really wanted to, which I didn't. I'm not really connected to magic after all, so I didn't really think it should be my decision to tell another 'human' about it or not."

"Yeah I get it. And thanks for not telling her… but I honestly don't understand why you're so friendly with her in the first place, let alone brought her here. You know what she did to me." I say the second part with a harsh tone.

"Yes I know what she did. And I know what you did. Good people deserve to be forgiven." She returns

"And how do you she's a good person!" I say raising my voice.

"I know her just as well as I know you, you've both dealt with problems you shouldn't have at young ages." She says keeping calm since she has seen my temper before.

"If you know me so well, then you should have known it would have been best for you to stay away." She looks at me with a hurt expression.

"I knew it." She said, "I knew it but I hoped… I knew that you weren't looking for me, but me… I was looking for you since Smirt took you away. I needed to know you were safe and happy… I just wanted to find you… so you, Princess, Schmidty, Xavier, John, and I could be a family again. I got so obsessed that that's all I thought about, I became sleep deprived and not having you near pushed me to the edge of insanity, that's why John told me. John told me where you were and about magic so I wouldn't go past the edge, so I would come back to the real world."

And just like that Ray made me feel worse than ever, with those few words… worse than when Daphne gave me the cold shoulder when I betrayed her. Worse than when I thought our parents hated us, were embarrassed by us, were disappointed by us, and abandoned us. I felt worse that when I thought I drove my parents away. I felt worse than I have ever felt getting an injury in the war or in my whole life. The only thing I have ever felt that was worse was the feeling of losing all those people I fought side by side with in the war, nothing will ever be able to surpass the feeling of losing someone and knowing you will never get them back.

And everything Ray said was right, I am so selfish and I am a coward. I've thought about all my friends in New York everyday since Smirt took me away, but never once did I look for them. Never once did I rhyme a question to Mirror to see how Ray was doing, because I was a coward. I was scared she had moved on from me. I was scared she was in horrible shape. I was scared to go back to the place I only saw in memories and nightmares. I was scared.

I was selfish, I had everything I wanted, and didn't even check up on Ray. I had my family and new friends… so who needs old ones? I am disgusted with myself. I am a horrible human being.

I had the war taking up a lot of my time over the past two years… but I also had so much free time now that I think about it… I could have been seeing if Ray was okay or not. But I didn't because I am selfish and a coward, I am a selfish coward… Something I once said I would never be.

**Puck's POV**

Once Grimm went inside I ran to catch up with that kid she punched and find out what happened with him. "Hey kid wait up!" I yell and run up to him. He just ignores me as I walk next to him. "What happened with you and Grimm back there? Why'd she punch you…? She usually only punches me…"

"Twenty doesn't like me very much… I have to say the feeling is mutual." He finally answers. "I guess I just pushed her buttons."

"Yeah, its pretty easy to get her fuming." I add.

"You can say that again." He responds.

"So I'm Puck… you are?" I ask.

"I'm Andrew." He answers.

"So Andrew how'd you meet Grimm… and where are you heading? Cause I sure there is nothing you would want in the forest."

"Well Twenty cheated in a boxing match against me a few years back, when she still was in the I.B.R. And I don't really know where I'm heading, does this town have a hotel?" _What is the I.B.R? And cheating? That doesn't sound like Grimm… but then again, I didn't know her before she came to Ferryport, and only a few hours ago I accused her of cheating myself…_

I don't ask what the I.B.R. is because he said it like I should know what it is, and I'm not dumb, so I don't want to come off as dumb. "Um… no we don't have a hotel or inn, but I'm sure the old lady would be happy to have you stay at our place. It's a little stuffed already, but we always figure out how to fit more, so what do you say?" Andrew smiles this evil and mischievous smile, I really like this Andrew kid; I think we might be good friends.

"That sounds great. I'd love to stay at your place." Andrew responds, wearing that smile which mirrors mine. Mischievous.

I took Andrew to our house and went to go find the old lady. When I finally found her, I asked if Andrew could stay here. As expected, she said she would love to have him stay with us. Unexpectedly though, the old lady said that before we officially invite him to stay at the house, she would ask Grimm if it was okay with her first. The old lady said it was because she obviously knew him longer than anyone else, and had an obvious problem with him.

_Darn it! He'll never stay here, Grimm ruins everything! _I think to myself, and then sigh.

**Sabrina's POV**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am just really worried about Andrew being here and using Daphne to get revenge. You heard how he threatened her! And you know how much I love you. You are the only one that knows me inside and out. You know I didn't mean that. You also know I don't say sorry to anyone. I never regret anything I say or do, except now." I yell, and whisper at the end.

"I thought I was the only one that knew you inside and out too." Ray says this while looking at the ground, "But I guess I was wrong. You changed; I don't think I can be friends with you until you figure yourself out again. You're not the Twenty I knew."

Ray left after that, and I didn't stop her. She was right. I need to figure myself out before I go crawling back for her forgiveness.

I am in my room reading Trixie Grimm's journal for the third time, I'm not sure why, but when I'm upset I like reading it. I hear a knock at the door, I sit up and yell to whoever is on the other side "Come in!"

"Hello _liebling_," Granny says as she walks in, "You know that Andrew fellow you punched earlier?" she inquires.

"Yes." I respond.

"Well, he has no where to stay, and he seem to be getting along with Puck quite well, so we were going to invite him to stay here. But of course I wouldn't do it without your permission because you know him best… and punched him earlier." She asks me.

My first reaction is to say no, but then again, if I do I probably will have to have an explanation of why I said no and I do not want them to know what I did to Andrew's brother. And I will probably have Puck on my case for not letting his new 'BFF' stay here. I can protect Daphne and myself here, I'm not worried about that… I recall that saying that everyone has heard of at least once in their life _keep your friends close, but your enemies closer._ We are in my house now; Andrew is out of his environment. I can win.

"He can stay here." I finally say to Granny. She looks a little confused but smiles.

"Alright_ liebling_, I'll go tell him." She says and leaves.

_Keep your friends close but your enemies closer._

**A/N: I think I did horrible on Puck's POV… sorry. And the fight was cliché too… sorry**

**_Guest,_**- Thank you, and maybe she will get the chance!

**_Guest, We Don't Exist,_**- Your review honestly made my day. I'm excited that you thought my story was a quality Sisters Grimm story so thank you.

**REVIEW PLEASE. THANK YOU.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Umm… you guys must officially hate me… yeah honestly I'm sorry. Okay I'm a huge procrastinator so it takes me about three hours to do 30 minutes of homework, I also recently had to take my state's mandatory standardized tests, which my teachers go crazy about. I'm not getting out of school until June 28****th**** and it's gonna be crazy till then in my life, but I will still try to update… sorry for boring you with my problems and such, I will stop now.**

Disclaimer: I created Ray, Xavier, Chris, Andrew, and Sabrina's 'Past' that's it. The rest of the rights go to Michael Buckley, and whoever created the 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt' song.

_Recap:_

_ "He can stay here." I finally say to Granny. She looks a little confused but smiles._

_"Alright liebling, I'll go tell him." She says and leaves._

_Keep your friends close but your enemies closer._

* * *

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 13**

**Sabrina's POV**

I groan as I shut off my alarm. After I said Andrew could stay with us Granny had him stay in Red's room and Red is staying with Daphne in our real bedroom. I on the other hand am in the secret bedroom and just woke up, unlike them, who are probably still sleeping.

I look at the clock, **5:30 am**, it reads. I kick off the blankets and go over to the walking closet; I throw on some bikini bottoms, through some on some athletic shorts and put on a sports bra. I then grab my iPod and jogging band from my nightstand, thankful that I remember to bring it with me to bed last night. I put on my Nike sneakers (mom bought them for me after the war my other ones were torched by a dragon), set my iPod to my 'workout' playlist, and run out the deck door. I jog down the beach for I don't know how long, enjoying the view of the ocean, and the forest a few hundred feet away. The sound of 'Wave Your Flag' is blasting through my ears as I pump forward

I don't know how long I've been running for, but I'm panting really hard. I see something big and brown in the distance. I sprint towards it. It's my house! This is an island! I have an island!

I keep sprinting until I get in front of my house; I stop, bend over, and put my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. Once I caught my breath I took off my Nikes, sock, and shorts. Left only with my bikini bottoms and sports bra on, I turn to the ocean and walk towards it with the wet sand squeezing between my toes.

I feel the warm foamy water cover and uncover my feet. I take a deep breath of the salty air and smile and the feeling of the warm water. I run forward into the water and dive. I love the feeling of getting immersed into the bright blue zero gravity world known as the ocean. I swam for the first time in five years and it was fantastic.

After my swim I got out of the water, squeezed my hair out, grabbed my shorts, shoes, and socks and walked inside. I put my shoes, shorts, and socks on the ground and walked out of the secret room and into the tree house.

I go to the training room from there and work on some sword fighting with some dummies. Then I taped up my hands and started throwing some easy shots at the bag that any decent opponent would be able to block no sweat. But I start getting faster and faster after that, I start ducking and weaving like the bag was trying to hit me back I take harder shots and go quicker and quicker. I feel like I'm on fire, I missed this feeling.

I eventually slow down, step back, and take the tape off my hands all while breathing heavily.

"Mom wants you 'out of bed' now." I twist sharply. It's Daphne.

"Tell her I'll be down stairs in fifteen minutes, okay?" I ask

"Okay… Oh! And mom said today is our first day of home school, and she's making Puck and Andrew join us." I groan and walk out of the room.

I go into the bathroom, take a shower, and then I go into the secret room and then into the closet, dry myself with one of the towels and throw on some underwear, athletic shorts, and a t-shirt. I dry my hair and put it up in a tight bun. I grab some socks and put them on then I put on my Nikes. I look at the clock, **8:00 am**, it reads.

I walk out of the secret room, and then the bathroom. I walk into the tree house kitchen, and grab a banana and a Powerade. I then walk out of the tree house kitchen, then the tree house. I walk out of my bedroom, down the stairs, and into the real kitchen. I scowl when I see Puck and Andrew chatting away like old friends.

"Hey Granny, where's Dad and Uncle Jake?" I ask her.

"Helping Snow with another project I suppose." Granny answers.

I peel the banana and take a chomp out of it, "Alright." I answer as I sit down. I scrunch up my face at the bizarre food on the table. Green eggs, surprise, surprise. I should have seen that one coming. She probably got the recipe from Dr. Seuss herself.

I sigh, but then smile as I see Andrew doesn't like the food either, and he's not sure what to do. I laugh a dark laugh as I see him try the pink toast and make the most disgusted face I've ever seen.

"What are you looking at, cheater?" Andrew says. I don't answer but instead glare at him. Luckily no one seemed to notice our exchange.

I turn to my mom and ask, "So what are we going to learn today?"

"Well I think we are going to start on math." Mom answers. I groan a little even though I'm pretty good at math. I'm not looking forward to the rest of the day.

* * *

It's 2:30 in the afternoon right now and I'm walking around town with Daphne and Red because we have nothing better to do. The whole home schooling thing was very boring, apparently the foster care system's school system was better than me and Daph thought, we flew through our grade level tests on every subject.

"Whoa, what is that?!" Daphne yells running towards something in the distance dragging Red with her. I chase after them.

When we get there we just stare at the sign, filled with sorrow. It reads…

**BRIAR PARK **

**_In Memory of The Beloved Briar Rose_**.

It is a beautiful large park with brand new benches, paths, and a new playground, it has gorgeous bright roses everywhere, and they seem to sparkle in the sunlight. Briar would have loved this. I am over come with grief for a few minutes, tears trying to force their way up, but I keep pushing them back down, I am done wasting my time grieving over people who aren't coming back, and who wouldn't want me grieving over them in the first place. I look down remembering when we first met her. That's when I first realize this park is right where her shop used to be.

"Who was she?" I suck in a quick breath and twist around. It's none other than Peter Pan.

"She was my-almost-aunt." I reply forcing a smile.

"Oh well I'm sorry for your loss, Sabrina. If you don't mind me asking, did she die in battle?"

I sigh and answer "Yes." Hoping to close the conversation there. I see Daphne and Red over by the playground, running around and going down the slides. I start walking toward them and then go to the swings. Apparently he followed me because next thing I know he's on the swing next to mine. It turns into a contest of who swing highest. I am laughing with him and it feels good.

I here something behind me so I jump off the swing when it was at it's highest. I land in the crouch position I learned to use when getting dropped from a few feet up by Puck, or dropping to the ground from my bedroom window when I sneak out. Though, of course whenever Puck drops me from more than twenty feet up, the position is zero help at all.

The sound I heard was Ray and Chris talking coming towards the playground, they obviously don't see us yet. This is going to get interesting…

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**_Guest,_**- I'm glad.

**_Guest, We Don't Exist,_**-

_1__st__ review: _No problem, sorry it takes me so long to update. :( I'm glad you're glad. Thanks. I will make sure. You're welcome.

_Response to P.S.: _I'm sorry no one has done that for you before, you are a good (and nice) reviewer. I appreciate you.

_2__nd__ review: _Thank you. I love Forest Gump.

_3__rd__ review: _I am really sorry it takes me so long to update. Thank you. I will try to fix the rushedness. I don't want my stories to be like most, so I didn't do that, and honestly Michael Buckley didn't make their romance mushy and lovey-dovey. I do love Puckabrina, and there will be fluff and stuff in my story, but I'm not going to make it like most other stories do. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**PRAY FOR OAKLAHOMEA**

**A/N: Okay hopefully I will clear stuff up about Ray this chapter, I hope you guys will find her story slightly interesting and won't hate me. THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT RAY. I will update a real chapter next Monday.**

Disclaimer: I created Ray, Xavier, Chris, Andrew, and Sabrina's 'Past' that's it. The rest of the rights go to Michael Buckley, and whoever created the 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt' song.

* * *

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 14**

**Ray's POV**

I was furious at Twenty after our fight; she is one of the only people in the world I consider family, so yes I got a little jealous when I saw she had a real family and I had… no one really. My Dad is in jail, and I ran away from my Mom, because last time I checked she was a drug addict, and didn't like to feed me all that much.

I had to run away from them because sure as hell social services weren't going to take me away from her; my Mom had them wrapped around her finger. My mom was Smirt's 'best friend'. But when I finally ran away to my Aunt and Uncle's apparently that got someone who wasn't Smirt's attention. Sure enough, next thing I knew I was under My Aunt and Uncle's custody.

Two months after I was finally was settled down and happy, my beloved new parents died in a car crash. Some drunken idiot driving a gigantic Mack truck ran a red light. My Aunt died instantly, my Uncle soon followed after, from blood loss.

In all the chaos I guess everyone forgot about me, I was easily able to slip into shadows of food kitchens and homeless shelters without anyone knowing I was even gone. Eventually I was able to find a permanent home. I became good friends with an old woman and she took me in, her name was Ko.

Ko knew what it was like to be on your own at a young age. She used to live in Japan during World War Two; both her parents were in Tokyo for a business trip when America bombed Japan. She believed war was horrible, no matter what; she didn't pick a side in that war. There were so many orphans in Japan at that time, no one cared about her. She was on her own at 11 just like myself. Later in her life she came to America and eventually became happy and fell in love, but her husband died from a heart attack five years before I met her.

Ko died a year after I met her; Twenty only got to meet her once. I still don't know what she died from, Ko was energetic and sweet one day and gone the next. I got her house; it was never the same though. I left me just like everyone else I knew.

The next two years Twenty and I became very close, Daredevil became my little sister too. I met John and Schmidty through Twenty, but I knew Xavier before, him and I were good friends for a long time before.

When Twenty left, it was my cracking point… everyone left or drove me away or was just plain gone. No one was coming back, ever. I had a lot of dark thoughts after Smirt took Twenty away. Xavier was the only thing that kept me going. I looked for Twenty everywhere, Upstate, Down state, I tried to figure away into the orphanage to slip the file on Twenty and Daredevil to see where they were, there was no use even trying, it was as guarded as a prison, it was awful.

I became better once Chris came to me and told me her story, at first I didn't want to listen to anything she had to say, but then she said something that got my attention, "I know what it's like to be alone… and I'm pretty sure you do to. Why can't we be alone together?" We bonded over the horrible lives each one of us had lived after that, and she became a good friend of mine. Not as close at Twenty ever was, but she was still family.

I got all my spirit and control back when John told me about magic and how it was Twenty's duty to help these everafter things he told me about, and how she was just in upstate New York in a little town called Ferryport Landing. As soon as I heard that I saved up the money to take a train to the town. Chris invited herself along, she said I was her only family, so I let her come even though I knew there would be problems between her and Twenty.

When we got to Ferryport Landing we found this abandoned and burned down amusement park, we set up shop there, it was nice enough, and we couldn't afford a hotel, motel, or inn if there was one in the tiny town. The whole place was actually pretty weird, John told me it was like a regular town and I would never be able to tell it was full of everafters, but he was horribly wrong. It looks like one part of the town looks like a bomb hit it, but another part looks brand new. And there is no one ever walking around the town.

I saw this extravagant mansion when I was walking around the town with Chris looking for a place to stay, and above the front door it read…

**MAYORS HOUSE**

I knocked on the door and a handsome man came to the door with a sour look on his face. Soon after he opened to door a lady came to the door also, she was saying, "Is that Relda? Because I have to ask…" she trailed off when she got to the door and saw it was me. "Well hello there dear, welcome, welcome, come inside it's pretty bitter outside." The woman said to Chris and I.

"No, it's alright, I'm Rachel and this is Christine, we are just looking for some old friends ours, do you know a Sabrina or Daphne Grimm by any chance?" I ask

"I'm Mayor Snow and this is William by the way, and the Grimms live right up the road." The lady, Mayor Snow, pointed us in the right direction of the Grimm household and we were on our way.

I got really excited and was finally happy when I realized I finally found Daredevil and Twenty. When I met all of Twenty's family I was Surprised at how big it was, Twenty told me she had only her parents and Aunt who lived in Australia, that was it, and that was definitely not 'it'. I became very jealous though, that Twenty had a family and I had nothing… she was my family and she replaced me.

I realized I was being stupid though, she probably was trying to contact me but didn't know how, and she didn't replace me, she just found other people that cared about her as much as I did. I tried to be happy for her like a real friend would be, and I was, but apart of my heart was still full of jealousy, betrayal, sadness, and doubt.

When Sabrina came down stairs, I could tell she was ticked off about Chris being with me, and I understood, I brought an enemy of hers into her house, I would be angry too.

* * *

During me and Twenty's fight I was frustrated, annoyed, angry, jealous, and heart broken. No only did Twenty not trust my judgment on Chris, but she didn't try to talk to me or contact or just let me know she was okay after she was taken away, and I was worried sick about her. She did replace me and didn't want me to come back into her life; she got a new family so she didn't need her old one any more. All those things are things the Twenty I knew would never do; I don't like this new 'Sabrina'. I wanted my friend back, that's why I said to her "I thought I was the only one that knew you inside and out too. But I guess I was wrong. You changed; I don't think I can be friends with you until you figure yourself out again. You're not the Twenty I knew."

I wish she could come back, the Twenty I knew, the one who would comfort me whenever I was lonely or depressed, the one who would cry and eat ice cream with me all night long. I miss her more than ever.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**_Guest,_**- Haha, that actually was a pretty long chapter, about 1,100 words in the actual story part of the chapter, and I think that is a decent length, so I am going to keep it about 1,000 words.

**_Guest, We Don't Exist,_**- Haha :D. Thanks! I agree, Peter is one of those characters that have so much potential to go either way, either good or evil, and every writer makes him unique compared to the other Peters. He's definitely going to be a fun character to write about. ;)

**I WILL UPDATE A REAL CHAPTER NEXT MONDAY.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update on Monday, but still I updated! This is a shorter than the usual chapters, and I probably won't be able to update next Monday (that's my update day) SORRY.**

Disclaimer: I created Ray, Xavier, Chris, Andrew, and Sabrina's 'Past' that's it. The rest of the rights go to Michael Buckley, and whoever created the 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt' song.

_Recap:_

_The sound I heard was Ray and Chris talking, and they were coming towards the playground, they obviously don't see us yet. This is going to get interesting…_

* * *

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 15**

**Sabrina's POV**

As Ray and Chris are coming towards Peter and I, I notice something, Chris is consoling Ray… Hmm, probably about our fight.

Chris has given me every reason not to trust her, and Ray knows what she did and trusts her. I refuse to think Chris has changed and is nice, it could happen, I've seen crazier things… but it's unlikely she would have changed this quickly without magic being involved somehow, and I doubt that. Ultimately I think Chris is just helping Andrew get revenge on me and got close to Ray so she could eventually get close to me. But Ray is angry with me because I won't trust and accept Chris and won't forgive me until I at least try to…

I strategize what I want to do to fix this, and walk over to the girls dragging Peter behind me. "Hey Ray, Christine," I smile at each of them even though Ray is glaring at me, "do you want to hang out with us?" I ask, executing part one of my plan.

"I don't think-" Chris starts.

"Come on it will be bundles of fun, I'm Peter by the way, Peter P-"

"Hey Pete, can I talk to you a second?" I cut Peter off before he could tell Chris who he actually was, but I can already see that Ray's eyes have widened. She figured it out.

I pull Peter and myself 15 feet away from where Chris and Ray were standing so they won't hear us. "You can't tell the blond one over there anything about magic, she has no clue, and I don't want her to know. So no flying, no Neverland, no everafters, no Peter Pan… just regular Peter Pezolice, you're going to act like a human. You grew up in this town, and a few weeks ago there was a forest fire in the town and your parents died in it, so you're staying at the mayor's… got it?"

"Yes I understand, and I'm guessing you would like me to keep Christine busy?" he responds.

"You got it, just work the charm I know you have." I smile at Peter while saying this. I hope I am giving him some confidence…

We walk back over to them and Peter says, "Christine, can I show you something?"

Chris takes his hand waveringly, and says "Sure…?" with her eyebrows scrunched together.

Once they are out of eavesdropping distance Ray whispers, "That… was Peter Pan wasn't it?"

"Of course." I nod. Ray looks like she's still trying to rap her head around the idea, and I don't blame her. "So Ray, will you let me try and explain myself?"

"I guess." She deadpans with a cold, harsh tone.

"Um… so… well, okay you can't blame me for feeling a little betrayed by your new found friendship with Chris. I was confused and hurt by seeing you two all buddy-buddy. I realized I should have been more trusting of your decisions, but I am a little more apprehensive about all people now since…" I stop and take a deep breath.

"What, what is it?" Ray asked, turning back to the friend I had in the city.

"I have a long story to tell you, and it's going to take a while… We can't do it here either…" I explain.

"Yeah I get it," Ray says with a little smile, but not all the happiness is there, "I'll meet you at your tree house at 11:00 tonight you can tell me then,"

"Alright... But also," I say giving her a small smile back, "I'll try to be warmer to Chris."

"Sounds like a deal." Ray answers.

"Hey, so while I was gone, did you and Xavier finally get together?" I ask chuckling a little.

"Shut up Twenty! You know it's not like that!" Ray yells shoving me a little, she also laughs despite being annoyed.

Ray and I catch up on the little things; we talk about how some of our favorite things have changed since being separated. She tells me about her experiences since being in Ferryport Landing. I tell her about Snow being Snow White, William being Prince Charming (she thought that one was pretty funny), Puck being an everafter even thought she doesn't know him from Shakespeare and how he can fly (and how terrifying being dropped from hundreds of feet in the air is). We talked about Red, and how she's Red Riding Hood. We talked about what happened when I first got to Ferryport landing, how I am one of the descendants of Wilhelm Grimm, how Daphne took to finding out her and I were 'fairytale detectives'.

I avoided the subject of the war as best I could, and I didn't tell her about Canis and Red both being the wolf at different points. I think they are a little to heavy of topics for a light conversation. I did pretty well at avoiding the topics, but I can tell Ray knows I'm hiding something. She left it alone though, I think it's because she knows that's what I'm planning to tell her tonight.

Eventually Peter and Chris come back, Peter with a humongous smile on his face on his face, and Chris with wide eyes… Uh oh…

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think happened between Chris and Peter? I really want to hear what you think!**

**REVIEW(S):**

**_Guest, Sparkleglamxoxo,_**- Thanks! But I think I am going to keep them the length they are.


	16. Chapter 16

**SHOUTOUT TO ****PEARLFIRE****, THANK YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!**

**A/N: Basically I gave you no real notice about the Hiatus, (it's still going on). So I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure I said something about being really busy with stuff until June 28****th**** two chapters ago though. And I don't do Author's note chapters (as you've probably noticed), because it's against the rules (I know everyone does it anyway, but I don't really care). So, like I end up saying every chapter, sorry.**

_Recap:_

_Eventually Peter and Chris come back, Peter with a humongous smile on his face on his face, and Chris with wide eyes… Uh oh… I pull Peter aside and say, "What did you tell her?!"_

Disclaimer: I created Ray, Xavier, Chris, Andrew, and Sabrina's 'Past' that's it. The rest of the rights go to Michael Buckley, and whoever created the 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt' song.

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 16**

**Sabrina's POV**

"Oh I simply used my _exquisite_ acting skills." Peter responds smugly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I hiss back.

"It _means_, that I told a little white lie." He answers.

"What is this lie exactly?" I ask impatiently.

"Well instead of telling her that _boring_ lie you came up with about my parents dying in a forest fire, I spiced it up a little." He smirks.

"Just spit it out, what did you tell her?!" I almost yell. I then mutter quietly "You're almost as frustrating as Puck." Peter didn't hear that though.

"I told her of the tragic loss of my Dad when I was nine, he died saving my mother and I from the roaring fire on our sinking cruse ship. My mother and I were alone on a lifeboat for three weeks, surviving on only crackers and very little water." Peter is look off in to the distance and is tearing up a little. I have to say he's pretty good. "Then we found an island filled with wonderful heartfelt people, that didn't speak English, but treated us like their own. We was there for a month when the tsunami came…" Peter starts breaking down in sobs, I just roll my eyes. I am surprised Chris bought this crazy story, sure Peter's a good actor, but seriously, a sinking, on fire cruse ship and a tsunami… Come on! "I survived, but my mother was a beach when it hit… Thankfully they eventually found her body for me to bury. After the chaos I was found by some of the leftover rescuers. They asked who I was, and did some research, it was reported that I was dead. They said it was remarkable I survived... But not to me. I was taken to and orphanage in the States until they got in contact with my Aunt Snow and Uncle William, I live with them now here in Ferryport… They are wonderful people… Well at least my aunt is."

Peter looks up at me expectantly, I start cracking up, I couldn't hold it in. I hold my stomach, and tears are coming out of my eyes. I am having a hard time breathing I laughing so hard. I see Peter is laughing with me, but not as quite as hard as I am. I fall to the ground I am laughing so much. I put my head in my hands and get the rest of the giggles out. I invite peter to sit next to me on the ground, and he does.

"Well Mr. Pan, you are quite the actor… and the story teller." I say smiling.

"You know it." Peter smiles brightly as he boasts and lightly bumps his shoulder to mine.

"How did Christine react?" I ask.

"Well at first she didn't know what to do with me, she didn't even ask me about my parents or anything, I just went off on this story." Peter tells me, chuckling a little. I laugh with him.

"I went in more detail with the story when I was with her, and when I got to the first crying part she kind of just awkwardly patted my back, but by the end of the story, she was crying with me!" I fall in to another fit of laughter with Peter. "When I was done with the story, she was just blubbering saying how sorry she was that all that horrible stuff happened to me." We laugh once more.

"The funniest part was when I sobered up very quickly, and she was just crying by herself saying she was sorry and I just 'Yeah, its fine, whatever I don't even really care or even miss them.'" Peter says. I turn over on my stomach and hitting the ground with my hands, bursting with laughter, my face going red, Peter joins me in my laughing fit.

That's when I realize I haven't laughed like this since I left the I.R.B…. I realize that I really enjoy Peter's company, he's like Puck, but he actually likes me… I realized a couple weeks ago that I am not even near being one of Puck's favorite people. I was a hard realization, but one that I had to come to.

Ray and Chris come over a few seconds later but Peter and I are still giggling. "What are you two laughing about?" Ray asks Peter and I, sitting down with us, Chris quickly follows after Ray's actions.

"Oh nothing much." I say chuckling with Peter a little more.

"Okay well Chris and I were wondering if you guys would like to play a game of manhunt all around the town? You could invite you some of your other friends and it could be a lot of fun." Ray asks.

"Um… What's manhunt? If it's what I'm thinking it is… it doesn't sound like fun…" Peter says.

"Uh, well, you split into two teams, one hides, and one team tries to find the other team that hid. It's not like hide and seek though, because you can change you're hiding spot and can run away from the team that's trying to find you. It's best to be played in the dark, with lots of people, in a place with lots of hiding spots like this town. But that's just the version my mom told me about a few years ago." Chris says.

"Sure that sounds like fun, but there's only a limited amount of kids in this town at the moment… We could invite Daphne, Red, _Patrick_," Peter gave me a strange look when I said the name Patrick, he obviously doesn't know that it's the alias Daphne made up for Pinocchio. "Puck, and maybe…" I turn to Peter and whisper in his ear "Do you think the lost boys would like to play with us?"

Peter turns and whispers back "I think they would, but they are not very good at keeping secrets, so I don't think they should come." His lips brushed me ear a little while telling me about the lost boys, it sent little tingles down my spine… Good tingles.

I nodded back to Peter agreeing. Ray and Chris were waiting patiently for our answer. "So I think we can get Daphne, Red, and Puck to play with us. I'm not sure about Patrick though. And… I'm sure if Puck plays, so will Andrew. So… What are we going to do about this problem?" I look at Ray and Chris, sure that they don't want Andrew playing either.

"Lets see who's playing first, because if you, Chris, Peter, Daredevil, Puck, Patrick, Red, Andrew, and I are playing, that's an uneven number, so maybe we can convince him not to play." Says Ray.

**Review please! :D (P.S. This is not a SabrinaXPeterPan story)**

**REVIEW(S):**

**_Guest, We Don't Exist,_**- No problem, I am just happy that you do review. Thank you. I think my writing is improving also, thank you for the compliment.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: For anyone that wants to know I made a new story called 'Only Expect the Unexpected' I will be able to keep up with both stories if your wondering… and yeah that's it.**

Disclaimer: I created Ray, Xavier, Chris, Andrew, and Sabrina's 'Past' that's it. The rest of the rights go to Michael Buckley, and whoever created the 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt' song.

_Recap:_

"_Lets see who's playing first, because if you, Chris, Peter, Daredevil, Puck, Patrick, Red, Andrew, and I are playing, that's an uneven number, so maybe we can convince him not to play."_

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 17**

**Sabrina's POV**

"Daphne! Red!" I call in the direction of the playground.

"Yes!" Daphne answers excitedly when she and Red are only about ten feet away.

"Would you like to play manhunt with us?" I ask them.

"Sure!" Daphne answers for herself and Red. Red nods a little bit.

"Alright we're going back to the house to see if Puck and Patrick want to play." I say to them.

"Andrew too?" Daph asks.

I sigh and say, "Sure Andrew too."

We walk back to the house and when we walk in the living room we see Andrew and Puck lounging on the couches like they own the place talking about God-knows-what. I don't think I will ever know what they have in common, I mean Puck is immature and can be annoying… but Andrew is just a plain arrogant, aggressive, jerk.

I see Daphne slip up stairs as I ask the boys, "Do you guys want to play manhunt with us?"

"Sure, why not whip some of you're butts in a _friendly_ game of manhunt?" Andrew responds in more of statement than a question. I got the feeling that when he said friendly he meant the exact opposite.

"Uh… Okay but how do you play?" Puck asks.

Just before Ray answers him Daphne comes down from upstairs and says, "Patrick said he would rather not play because he recently got a new book to read so…" I groan internally because now we don't have an excuse for Andrew not to play.

As if reading my thoughts Ray sighs and says, "Well at least now we have an even number." I can detect a little sarcasm in there, but not enough for anyone else to notice.

There was a pause before Ray says "To play the game, you split into two teams, one hides, and the other team tries to find the team that hid. You can change you're hiding spot and can run away from the team that's trying to find you. If you are caught by the other team you join their them and help them find you old team members, but you can't actually be the one to physically tag them."

_So, if I get caught I can turn on my team members… cool._ I think to myself. I look outside and I see it's starting to get dark, I walk outside and everyone else follows me.

"Alright, so we should make boundaries and split into teams." I say.

"I call being captain!" Peter and Puck yell at the same time, and then proceed to glare at each other.

I then whisper to Peter "The first person you pick to be on your team is Daphne. You will not pick Andrew. During the game, you better keep her safe from Andrew or I will snap your neck. Got it?"

"Sure, she'll be safe with me." He whispers back

"Also no using your powers, okay? I'll tell Puck the same thing." I add.

"Okay." Replies Peter. No one notices our conversation, thankfully.

"Alright, who will pick first?" I ask, gesturing to Puck and Peter.

"He can go first." Peter says, I look at him strangely… Why would he let Puck go first? That's when I see Peter mouth to me "He needs it." I laugh and every one looks at me strangely.

I clear my throat and say, "Okay Puck, pick." I am not really worried that he'll pick Daphne; he will probably pick Andrew first anyway.

I prediction becomes correct when I hear Puck say, "Andrew."

"Daphne." Peter says, and I smile.

"Grimm." Puck says and I frown. Why would he want me on his team?

I see Peter frowns also. I see Daphne whisper in his ear something though. "Red." He says

Puck smiles and says "Ray."

"Chris your with us then!" Peter says cheerfully. I am a little angry that Chris got put on the same team as Daphne though… But what could I do? And I'm sure Peter will keep Daphne safe.

"Okay so who's hiding?" I ask.

"We'll hide first." Peter says.

"Whatever." Puck says back.

"So what are the boundaries?" Ray asks.

"How about everywhere except for the forest, but if someone from the other team is chasing you, then you can go inside the forest?" I suggest. Everyone sort of nods in agreement.

"Also there is some places other that we should not go to other than the forest…" I stare down Daphne, Peter, and Puck. "Puck's throne, Widows peak, Mount Taurus, the hospital, the cemetery, the F.M.A., Yaga's house, and Charming's Castle. Three of those are in the forest and that's why you can't go there, and going in the graveyard to play a silly game is plain disrespectful." I say before Daphne asks why not here, or there. Puck frowns when I say his throne and Red blushes and looks at the ground when I say the F.M.A. (Ferryport Mental Asylum). I put extra emphasis of how it is disrespectful to go into the graveyard… some very good and passionate soldiers died and were buried there and I knew Andrew would want to go to the graveyard. "You can go anywhere else at your own risk, that includes into people's houses, to the bank, the amusement park, the school, and you can even row a boat into the middle of the Hudson for all I care, but if you think you shouldn't do something… the odds are you shouldn't. So don't." I say in the tone that I used in the war that meant I mean business. Everyone sort of shrugs, obviously surprised by my long list of places I said they couldn't go.

"Alright we'll wait five minutes and go after you guys." I say to Peter's team.

Andrew, Puck, Ray, and I go inside the house and sit in an awkward silence for five minutes and then we head out to go find them.

**Hiatus over! Please review!**

**REVIEW(S):**

_**Guest, We Don't Exist,**_- I'm glad! I think it's a little funny too. Thanks so much. And my schedule is now clear. :D


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: If you are wondering, I didn't make up any thing about the whole map/set up of Ferryport Landing; I have the ****'Very Grimm Guide'****, which has maps of Ferryport in it, so… I made nothing up, and am just using the map the Michael Buckley created.**

Disclaimer: I created Ray, Xavier, Chris, Andrew, and Sabrina's 'Past' that's it. The rest of the rights go to Michael Buckley, and whoever created the 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt' song.

_Recap:_

_Andrew, Puck, Ray, and I go inside the house and sit in an awkward silence for five minutes and then we head out to go find them._

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 18**

**Sabrina's POV**

The second I step outside I am surprised by how dark it got in five minutes. I have to wait a few seconds for my eyes to adjust.

"Where do you think they'd hide?" Ray asks Puck and I, since we know the town best.

"I'm assuming Red and Daphne are together, and Peter is not one to leave two little girls alone in the dark… So I'm assuming they're together, but I have no clue on where Chris hid…" I look to Ray after saying that, hoping she will have a clue to where Chris might be hiding.

"Chris is probably with them too, she wouldn't willingly go off alone in the dark." Ray said, glaring at Andrew for some reason, which I don't know of.

"Daphne would be the one to recommend places to hide because Red is shy and Peter and Chris are pretty new to the town." I say.

"So where would Daredevil want to hide?" Ray asks.

I give a look to Puck that says, "You better be thinking about this too," so Puck sighs and says "Marshmallow would probably want to make this a mystery for us. Therefore she would want us to solve it like a mystery…"

"Use the facts and find clues…" I fill in the rest. "I got it!" I yell a few seconds later.

"Where are they?" Ray asks.

"Well its Daphne's first game of manhunt, right?" I say to Ray.

"Right, but what does that have to do with anything?" She asks.

"So Daphne would probably associate her hiding spot with another first… in Ferryport Landing." I say.

"So they're at the train station?" Puck asks.

"Probably to obvious, right? I mean probably half the people in this town's first memory of this place is the train station… right?" Andrew says speaking up for the first time, and not knowing that the only people in this town came in by train now, is Daph and I.

I glare at Andrew and say, "Correct," he smirks, "And besides, that was not what made Daph so happy about being in Ferryport…" I say, giving Puck a little time to figure it out.

"Your first mystery." He says.

"Precisely," I say and smirk.

"Wasn't that at like Charming's place or something?" Puck asks.

"That's where Granny and Canis got taken, but the first place we went when Granny heard about the crime, was the crime scene." I tell him.

"And that was…" Ray starts for me.

"Mr. Applebee's farm." I say.

"So we can cut through some forest and Applebee's farmland get to Applebee's house, which is about two miles, and so if we run that's about twenty minutes, since we are all in relatively good shape… But if you guys want to walk, it could be forty-five minutes to an hour. And if we take the roads it's about fifteen miles, if we run that's about two and a half hours, and if we walk… that's like seven and a half hours." I say, you pick up distances when you are in a war for about six months, barely using cars.

"Yeah… lets run through the forest." Ray says.

"Why don't I meet you guys there? I got some stuff to do…" Puck says.

"Oh no, you don't!" I pull Puck by his collar over a few feet from where Andrew and Ray were standing. "You can't use any of your powers. I told Peter the same thing, so _no flying_." I tell him.

Puck says in a whiny voice, "But we could win _faster_ if you let my fly."

"No." I say firmly.

"Whatever, you can't control me, I'm the Trickster King!" Puck yells.

"Well maybe _I _can't _control_ you, but I can punch you so hard you curl into a ball on the floor, and you can't fly away in front of them barf breath," I jerk my thumb in the direction of Ray and Andrew, "because if you do, we will have to spray them in forgetful dust. Which will slow us down even more. Not to mention you will get in huge trouble with Granny." I say and smirk because I know I have won. I didn't tell Puck that Ray knows about magic because it's not really important right now.

I grab Puck by his arm and drag him back over to Andrew and Ray, who appear to be having a silent glaring war. "Come on, let's go." I say to them and start running.

Everyone other than me is panting pretty hard when we break through the line of the forest and into the farmland. It makes sense because they don't expect a whole entire evil terrorist group of everafters to escape their little jail cell, and don't exercise everyday to be ready for it, so they are a little more out of shape than I am.

I stop to let them catch their breath and when their breathing quieted down I said, "Come on."

When we get to the barn and house area, I hide behind one of the only walls still standing from when the giant stepped on the house. I signal Ray, Puck, and Andrew to be quiet by bringing my pointer finger to my lips. I move my feet swiftly yet lightly, making almost no sound. I smile, happy to be using my a little more than rusty sneaking skills.

I see Red lying on the other side of the wall. I act quickly by covering her mouth with my hand and dragging her back to my side of the wall. Red look terrified, she must have not see me clearly in this darkness. "Shh, it's just me Red." I whisper in her ear and take my hand off her mouth when I'm sure she's not going to scream. "So where's Daph?" I ask her.

"Uh…" Red starts.

**Hey! Don't stop reviewing on me now! :D**

**REVIEW(S):**

_**Guest, We Don't Exist,**_- Yeah, I hate when authors go on Hiatus's for way to long. It's absolutely fine that you clicked post review; I've done it before by accident too. ;) I think that a lot of the writers in the Sisters Grimm Fanfiction get to caught up in making Sabrina who they want to be (Popular, athletic, cool, pretty, fashionable, and nice) they for get who she actually is in the process, that when she first meets someone, she's not all that nice, that she's not really girly and fashionable, that she really protective and not trusting. And I think what make my writing different, is that I'm actively not trying to do that. (I still fail sometimes though :) I also think people disregard graveyards as well, and they don't get the respect that they deserve. And no problem, I love writing this story.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: REPEAT: If you are wondering, I didn't make up any thing about the whole map/set up of Ferryport Landing; I have the ****'Very Grimm Guide'****, which has maps of Ferryport in it, so… I made nothing up, and am just using the map the Michael Buckley created.**

Disclaimer: I created Ray, Xavier, Chris, Andrew, and Sabrina's 'Past' that is all. The rest of the rights go to Michael Buckley, and whoever created the 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt' song.

_Recap:_

_I see Red lying on the other side of the wall. I act quickly by covering her mouth with my hand and dragging her back to my side of the wall. Red look terrified, she must have not see me clearly in this darkness. "Shh, it's just me Red." I whisper in her ear and take my hand off her mouth when I'm sure she's not going to scream. "So where's Daph?" I ask her._

"_Uh…" Red starts._

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 19**

**Sabrina's POV**

I look at Red expectantly and she twiddles her thumbs. "She, um, she went up stairs and is on the second floor," she says quietly, "Peter and I tried to convince her come down, that it wasn't safe, but she insisted it was, and would not come down!" Red adds quickly.

I look over at where Daphne supposedly was with wide eyes. Part of the second floor, a room, was still standing, if you could call it standing, it was more like balancing. All the support beams looked to be in the corners of what once was the living room. It had one support beam from a wall still standing straight, and one that completely disconnected from the floor and looks like it's begging the ground to let it go so it can just crumble away. The second floor is leaning on to that support. Another support looks like a chunk of it was cut out, so the top half (the half connected to the ceiling/second floor) was just a balancing on the bottom half (the half connected to the ground). And the last support was nowhere to be found.

The corner where the last support was missing was sagging towards the ground. The stairs that were supposed to lead up to where Daphne was, weren't even connected to the second floor, there was a gap that I would have to jump over.

It looks like some termites had a feast on the second floor itself, many of the floorboards were gone and the ones remaining looked like they would fall apart at a slight wind. I take a deep breath and sigh. I'll have to get her because I'm positive anyone else would get seriously hurt trying, sure Puck could fly up there and get her, but not with Andrew and maybe Chris watching. Besides, Daphne's my sister and I want to be the one to get her.

I turn to Red and said, "Stay with Ray." Then I turn to the rest of my team and say, "Ray, Puck, and Andrew with Red's help try and find Peter and Chris, Okay?"

"Alright, you just get Daredevil down safely." I nod to Ray in response.

I walk quietly towards the stairs. I walk on the edges of the steps, I learn from sneaking around foster homes, that walking on the edges is where they make the least creaking noises, which I figured would mean it's also the most stable part of stairs. I make it to the top step and think how I am going to jump the gap. No doubt that it's my only option, but I can't just jump because the floor would most likely crumple under my weight, but if I distributed my landing, that would distribute my weight, and maybe I wouldn't fall through the one landing spot.

Put my plan into action and hop onto the second floor, and start into a tuck and roll before I even land, successfully distributing my weight. I stopped my roll when both my hand were on the floor and one knee was right in front of me with my other leg tucked under me, a perfect position for doing anything, fighting, avoiding, or sneaking.

Wait… did I just hear… a crack? Hear a much louder and clearer one soon after the first. My eyes go wide and I roll to my left, towards the edge of the room, as fast as I can. From there I watch the floor where I just stood disappear. I hear a girly scream from under me, and then is soon muffled I just hope Red or Ray weren't crushed from the falling ceiling. Then I hear a yell of, "Run!" and some shuffling. Then I hear an, "I got her!" which I recognize being Ray. I hear a loud grunt and then Andrew yell, "We got Peter!" So now we got Peter, Red, and I'm assuming Chris.

I look up from where I was staring (the hole in the floor) and see Daphne stuck in a corner; the entire floor in front of her was gone. She has no way to get out of her little island of stable floorboards.

I move towards Daphne, hoping the rule about the edge of stairs stair being most stable… is the same for rooms too.

As I get closer I see Daph whimpering and shaking. "Daphne, Daphne, it's okay I'm right here." I call to her.

"Sabrina?" She calls back.

"Yes, Daph, it's me." I reply in a soothing voice.

"Sabrina, I'm stuck." Daphne says, her voice cracking.

"I know, and I'm going to get you." I say as I near the gap.

"No! Don't!" Daphne yells.

"Daphne, stop. The game not important anymore, you are in _danger_." I tell Daphne.

"I know! I don't care about the game either! But if you come any closer you will get hurt!" Daphne yells, but she was to late. I fell through the floor but was able to grab the edge of the floorboards. And was able to pull my arms up on to the floor, and then swing my legs over. I stand back up, put my hands on my knees and take a deep breath. I inspect the deep cuts I got from the sharp wood, and the sheet of medal between the floorboards of the second floor and the plaster of the ceiling in the first floor.

"Okay, lets try this differently." I say to Daphne. "Puck!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Puck appears under the hole that is keeping Daphne and me apart.

"Yeah, Grimm?" Puck responds.

"Daphne is going to jump through this hole, and you are going to catch her." I tell Puck.

"What?!" Daphne yells at me. "No way José!" Daphne barks.

I roll my eyes and ask Daphne, "What other choice do you have?"

"Well I could stay here." She tells me.

"With no Elvis and no food?" I question smirking.

Daphne grunts and Puck asks, "When have I ever let you hit the ground, Marshmallow?"

Daphne sighs and says, "Fine." She takes deep breath, pushes off the floor, falls through the hole, and lands safely in Pucks arms.

"Was that so bad?" I ask Daphne.

"Whatever, it's your turn." Daph says to me.

"Nope, I going back the way I came." I tell them.

"No Grimm, I will get my head bitten off by the Old Lady or your parents if you brake a bone going back through that minefield!" Puck says.

"Well that's not going to happen." I reply.

Puck just sighs, knowing arguing with me is useless, I'm just to stubborn. Puck then says, "Come on Marshmallow, lets get out of here before the whole floor collapses under her weight." I roll my eyes and I watch them disappear from the hole.

I walk back the way I came, the floor behind me crumbing away every so often. That's when I hear a snapping sound behind me. I twist around to see what it is, the support beam that the second floor was just leaning on, was finally getting it's wish, it was heading towards the ground, and it's bringing the floor with it. I stop being careful, I sprint toward the stairs, jump the gap, land on the railing and I slide down the railing till I hit solid ground. I turn around to see the walls being ripped from the ground, what's left of the roof, and the second floor leaning towards the ground with some cracks, creaks, and pops. Then finally with a loud groan, the whole the just gives up and hurdles at the ground. It is very loud, and even after it settled you could still hear some windows shattering.

I sigh and turn around to Chris, Ray, Puck, Daphne, Andrew, Peter, and Red staring at me, some with awe, some with hatred in their eyes, some with jealously, and some with knowing.

"Won't this 'Mr. Applebee' be angry?" Ray asks. Puck, Peter, Daphne, and I start cracking up, I see Red with a large smile on her face, and Ray with a little one. Andrew and Chris just look plain confused.

Once the laughing settles down I say, "Okay you guys, wait five minutes, don't look at direction we are going, we didn't do that to you, so cover your eyes." They do. "And if you can't find us in two hours we will come out of our hiding spots. Okay so see you later!" and I sprint away from them, Andrew, Puck, and Ray following me.

We head towards the darkness, not knowing what is in store for us, with big smiles on our faces.


	20. Chapter 20

**IF I GET A CONSISTANT FIVE REVIEWS A CHAPTER I WILL UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY AND ON TIME.**

**A/N: REPEAT: If you are wondering, I didn't make up any thing about the whole map/set up of Ferryport Landing (or the Ice Queen); I have the ****'Very Grimm Guide'****, which has maps of Ferryport in it, so… I made nothing up, and am just using the map the Michael Buckley created.**

**P.S. Sorry for the delayed update…**

Disclaimer: I created Ray, Xavier, Chris, Andrew, and Sabrina's 'Past' that is all. The rest of the rights go to Michael Buckley, and whoever created the 'John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt' song.

_Recap:_

_Once the laughing settles down I say, "Okay you guys, wait five minutes, don't look at direction we are going, we didn't do that to you, so cover your eyes." They do. "And if you can't find us in two hours we will come out of our hiding spots. Okay so see you later!" and I sprint away from them, Andrew, Puck, and Ray following me._

_We head towards the darkness, not knowing what is in store for us, with big smiles on our faces._

**The Past's Not Always in the Past Chapter 20**

**Sabrina's POV**

Ray, Andrew, and Puck follow behind me, trusting I know where I'm going. We sprint off Mr. Applebee's farmland, jog through the forest, and we finally fall onto _New street. _We run past The Ferryport Florist and the former Ferryport Savings and Loan. I smirk at the memory of that near-death experience.

We make it to the town square and Andrew stops me from going any farther, "Where the hell are we going?!" Andrew yells.

"Shut up!" I hiss back "Peter, Red, Chris, and Daphne left already, they could hear you!"

Andrew just laughs and says, "They probably went in the completely different direction!"

I let out an annoyed huff and say, "We are going to Bannerman Island."

"Island? As in, in the Hudson?" Ray asks.

"Yeah, so let's go guys!" I say.

"Why do you get to decide where we go?" Andrew says snidely.

"Because I know I the town better than you." I growl back to him.

"But not as well as Puck." Andrew replies with a smirk.

"Maybe that's true, which it's not, but either way, I am better at sneaking, hiding, and making plans." I reply knowingly, while giving Puck a 'you know I'm right, I lead an army' look.

"Besides," I say, glancing at Ray here and there, "it's a good place to hide, Daphne doesn't even really know it exists."

"Uh, Grimm… I don't think hiding there is a good idea…" Puck says, finally adding something to the conversation. While telling me this he gave me a look that I was unable to read.

"Why is that, Fairyboy?" I say, not realizing what I let slip.

Puck glares at me then coughs and says, "Well before the… uh, forest fire," He coughs again, continually glancing at Ray and Andrew, "I heard some rumors of a dangerous women, who lived on the island and killed anyone else who stepped foot on the island…" Puck lowers his voice and said, "I heard The Scarlet Hand tried to get her to join them, she flicked them off the Island before she even knew what happened. And, also since the women is so isolated… she might still live there." He finished.

Oh… I finally understood… but Andrew and Ray heard the whole conversation… Uh oh. But Puck's wrong, she probably knows the Barrier's down… whoever 'she' is. I voice my thoughts to Puck "Surely she's left by now…" I say trailing off.

"Grimm… we can't be sure." Puck replies.

There's a rustle in the forest and all look over to the area it came from, "Come on, it's fine!" I yell sprinting down _Main Street_. I can hear Puck groan but start running behind me followed by Ray and Andrew.

We run past the Court House and Police Station, Blue Plate Special Diner and Jail House, The Post Office and Rapunzel's Beauty Shop, Puss In Boots Exterminator and The Bicycle Shop, Radio Station and Dr. P's Office, and finally, Sherwood Group Law Offices and Sacred Grounds Coffee Shop.

Once again I am filled with sorrow over Briar's death as we pass her old coffee shop, but I just put on a hardened expression. We cross _Route 9D_ with little problem, and finally make it to The Marina.

"You guys get in that row boat." I tell Ray, Andrew, and Puck. I pointed to a small rowboat.

"Why can't we take one of those big motorized boats?" Puck whines.

"Do you know how to drive one?" I ask him.

"Sure I do!" He answers. I roll my eyes, give him a look and he finally lets out a sigh of defeat and says, "Fine, whatever. Just don't come crying to me for a lift off the island when you want to make a quick getaway from the ice queen." Puck grumbles, luckily no one but me heard.

Once again I roll my eyes and then I start jogging towards the biggest boat in the best condition there. Lucky for me, a lot of Everafters didn't take their boats with them to explore the world and the war didn't do much damage to the boats.

I hop the gap between the dock and the boat and I land steadily and then head over to some of the storage the boat had and open it, empty, I move on to the next one, bathing suits, I move on to the next one, some granola bars, I stuff one in my pocket and start eating another. I look in the next storage box and finally find what I was looking for. I take the first aid kit out, jump off the boat, on to the dock and head towards my teammates.

I climb in the rowboat and yell for Andrew and Puck to start rowing. "Hey! Where'd you get that?!" Puck yells at me while rowing.

"What the granola bar, it's from another boat." I say simply.

"But you didn't get me any?!" Puck says fuming.

"Nope." I say popping the 'p' and smirking while handing Ray my extra granola bar.

Puck's mouth hung open, but then he closed it scowling, "I'll get back at you for that Grimm." He told me.

I just rolled my eyes and opened the first aid kit, "Hey, why do you have that?" Ray asks me.

I take out the disinfectant and then hold up the gash in my hand for Ray to see. I pour some of the alcohol over the wound, and hiss in pain. I the put on some cream stuff that I've seen used in the war for minor cuts and scrapes. I then wrap my hand in gauze and tie the extra.

Ray's looking at me with a small smile. "So where'd you pick up your medical skills?" She asks.

"Eh, here and there." I smile back a Ray.

"What's The Scarlet Hand?" Ray asks suddenly.

I sigh; I was hoping she forgot about that discussion. I see Andrew and Puck have also become interested in our conversation, great. "Um… They were a gang that terrorized the town; a lot of people left the town when they first started causing problems. And then they started that forest fire… and it seemed like everyone left after that. The law force, with our help, and other citizen's help, eventually took down The Scarlet Hand, but by then to many lives were lost."

I can tell that Ray knows I am lying about something, am not telling the whole story, and I don't want to. Then I see Ray is about to say something about it, but I stop her by shifting my eyes from Ray, to Andrew, and back to Ray again. Ray gets the message and closes her mouth.

No one else says anything after that, I just stare at the dock getting smaller and smaller, till it's almost gone. That's when Puck yells, "We're here." I take off my shoes and socks, and step into the river. Ray does the same. We run on to the rocky beach of the island and put back on our shoes. Andrew and Puck drag the boat onto shore join us on the ground.

**So, again, sorry for the delayed update.**

**EVEN ONE WORD REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAT NONE!**


End file.
